


二十一分之三

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: 偏激极端 木雕少爷OffX坚韧善良 饭店帮工Gun
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat





	1. 0 质码

**Author's Note:**

> -是作者眼中的HE  
> -城市架空，人物重塑  
> -故事虚构，雷同即巧合  
> -名词、礼仪和规矩纯属瞎掰  
> -在我的au里，我的常识我做主  
> -内有焦虑发作，部分情节可能会引起不适

_每一个二十一克的灵魂，都有重获新生的资格。_

“引路鬼使过来集合！”

“上称上称，通通给我上称，看看今天你们这群小鬼够称了没？”十殿阎罗手下的辅官在生死廊尽头大声叫唤，叉腰提笔站在阴阳秤前。引路鬼使们纷纷四起，缓慢成队。

“小子，尊老不懂吗？年轻人先让让老人家啊。”一位白发屈背的老伯拍了拍前面的小伙。

“你叫我小子？”小伙稍稍转头侧目，上下扫视，“新到？”他微微蹙眉，“我是阿开。”说罢目回前方，背影寒肃。

“原来是鼎鼎大名的五十开爷，失敬啊失敬。”老人连忙作揖道歉，不再多言。

拖沓骚动的队伍四散扩开一股沉重的凉意，鬼使们立刻正立站直。

“21。准备上桥。”码针刚好落在刺眼的红字上。

“19.3。”辅官眯着眼看了一眼码盘。

“唉，又要等下次上称了。”披肩长发的姑娘失落的离开。

“20.2。还差一点啊。”辅官漫不经心的评价一句。

“我有进步了！”刺毛大叔蹦着下称。

冗长的队伍悄然无声，前面的对话清清楚楚落入每一位的耳朵。

“下一个。”辅官拖着长长的疲音。

阿开站上称。

“开爷好。”辅官向阿开行了简单的点头礼，“18。”辅官快速扫过称码。

“谢。”阿开朝前迈。

“再过一段时间要改口叫开祖了吧？下一个。”身后传来辅官的打趣。

阿开顿了顿，又继续走。

“刚刚好冷啊。”老伯边搓手边上称。

“别动！动了就不准了老头！”辅官拿着判笔指着老伯。

“21，走吧。”他摆摆手示意老伯上桥。

“来了才一周就可以走了，真是幸运。”后面的人恢复了窃窃私语，懈怠放松的状态。

老伯点点头，谢过辅官，边加快脚步边呢喃：在这里呆了五十多载，人性估计都泯灭了吧，这迫人的寒气辐射真广，还好我功德做得多，终于能不用当引路鬼使了，上奈何桥喝孟婆汤投胎去！


	2. 0.5 引路鬼使与阿开

_思忆僵且木，年载不复君。_

生死廊是联通地狱阎殿和人间墓界的一条长道，在人间凋落的魂魄通过墓界石门后，身上会自动形成一个特殊记号，此后将跟随对应记号的引路鬼使，而引路鬼使则扮演着阴间导员的职责，带领魂魄完成在阎殿的阳间生档登补手续，对其负责至魂魄走上奈何桥，喝完孟婆，结束投胎过程。所有魂魄都要先在生死廊排队，接着上阴阳秤登记各自的质码。阴界有一条铁规定：“凡投胎魂，质码须为二十一克”，所有魂魄的质码及其变化都记录在案，以便天庭不时抽查。一般而言，阳寿正常耗尽的魂魄都基本为21克，阴界流程也能很快走完，顺利投胎；至于其他不合格者，自从阎殿工作改革以后，阎王提出活用魂魄提高阎殿工作效率的“磨砺”方案被天庭采纳，缺失质码的魂魄都被分配到磨砺工作中，以找寻自己质码缺失的真正原因，增加质码，早日投胎；而质码超重的魂魄是少之又少数，几十载都不会出一个，但若超重，需要在三暝内减掉多余重量，三暝期限一到，不管重量减掉与否，都要去投胎，若减重失败者，则会削弱魂魄投胎健康的成功率，来世被投成残缺异类的风险大大增加。

在阴间飘得越久的魂魄，身上所覆的阴气也会越重，从前做人的品格会慢慢磨掉，情绪淡漠，五感日渐趋同。阿开在阴间飘了有五十多载，也做了五十多载的引路鬼使，他看尽了这阴间来来去去魂魄的样子，早几载引路过印象深刻的魂魄如今也慢慢失了模样，近载发生的轶事已习惯了过目即忘。

久而久之，辅官和鬼使们对他的称呼从阿开到小开哥，五十载刚过的时候，和他一同入册的辅官遂戏称他为五十开爷。

在他当引路鬼使二十五载的时候，管理阴阳秤的辅官曾问他：“小开哥，你再这样下去，不如像我一样放弃投胎机会吧，在这里做个小官，领领公饷，逢年过节还能收到家属的供奉，双倍薪款，生活跟在阳界没什么区别啊。”阿开一口回绝：“阳间，我定是要回去的。”辅官不解：“可是你来到阴界的时候根本毫无阳间记忆，这么久了还是没有丝毫线索。”阿开依然摇头，辅官只好摆手作罢：“哎，随你吧。”自此，再无辅官询问阿开，由得他日复一日的送走一批又一批魂魄和同僚，成为引路鬼使中资质最高的元老之一。

“交——班——”掌铃使站在生死廊前声若宏钟，转头敲响身后的燮铜铃。忙碌的阎殿瞬间静止，鬼使们停下动作，将当值木牌交予准备上工的下一批鬼差。阿开接过木牌和引魂仗，将木牌的系带灵巧的绑在腰间，轻轻抚擦过木牌上的阳刻黑字：引路鬼使。

“五十五载的第一暝，”阿开默念。


	3. 1 第一暝

_超重的灵魂无所归依，失重的心难寻知己。_

上工后的第一批魂魄进入石门，一个比他矮半截的小老头朝着阿开记号发出的光，飘到他身边。阿开用引魂杖轻轻一扫，这个小老头的信息全部呈现在半空：“姓名：Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat；性别：男；阳寿：七十三；死因：阳寿已尽，心脏自衰而亡；质码：不详。”小老头从头到脚扫视了阿开一眼，温厚说道：“谢谢你啊。”二位对视了一眼，阿开目光飞快略过他的肩膀，鼻子闷哼了一声，“嗯，走吧。”

“你好，我叫Gun Atthaphan。”小老头热情的自我介绍。

“知道。”示好的火苗被冷水当头浇灭。

小老头咧嘴笑了笑，摸摸后脑勺，静声不语。二位沉默走着，来到了阴阳秤前。

“24。”辅官报出了一个数字。“请往奈何…”他看又看了一眼称码，码针落在24上，他猛然抬头，从头到脚端详小老头一番，“24，请往浮生宫。”肃钝的声音传遍整个大殿。

站在旁边的阿开也忍不住抬眸，直直盯着小老头。在他从业生涯中，这是第二次遇到的超重魂魄，上一个超重魂魄是在他当鬼使头一年遇到的一位小孩。关于这个小孩的碎片卷起了阿开记忆暗河里的一阵浪潮，他被这突如其来的浪狠狠的拍了一把。阿开闪眯了一下眼。

“怎么了吗？”这位名叫Gun的小老头关切到。“走吧。”他摇摇头，径直往前。不出所料，他们成为了殿内的焦点，所到之处皆为打量。

浮生宫内。

辅官长老坐在案前处理堆积的公文，左手握杯，右手执笔，浅呷一口冥鲛汤。空旷的大厅，只有阿开和Gun站在中央，四散的寒气缭绕，他们未敢高语。“坐吧。”那位长老轻挥长袖，一副蛇脚白狐皮桌椅凭空稳降在他们面前。二位立马坐下，丝毫没有半分拖沓。

时辰过半，长老伸了伸懒腰，施施然启唇：“手指上的东西该拿下来了吧。”

Gun轻声笑道：“拜见长老迟钝，实属老头怠慢，未知长老所指的是？”

长老未答允，继而拿起桌上的镜子，抚了抚头上的莲珠簪花，凝视镜中的两瓣丹霞，拈起一片染红紧抿在双唇间。放下镜子后，露出嫣然一笑，“知道了，你还有三暝时间。退下吧。”遂藕臂一摆，卷起一阵空堂风，撤走了桌椅。

阿开倏然站立，Gun重心不稳，在原地颠簸几下才能恢复正常。拜别长老后，他们走到宫门前，长老冷不丁甩出一句话，将他们钉在原地，“别打什么鬼主意，你们的一举一动我都可以看见。”阿开点了点头，和Gun前后脚步出宫门。

妄虚宫内。

“我们还有三天的相处时间对吗？”Gun发问。“你可以这么理解。”阿开将左手放在怒牛面像上，转动一周，地上升起一副桌椅，还有一席床铺。“所以我们是要在这里度过这三天咯？”Gun看着床铺笑出了声。“我都死了，怎么还有困意，在地狱也要睡觉的吗？”阿开面无表情没有理他。“对不起，我第一次死，不太知道规矩。”Gun连声抱歉。

“那不是给你睡觉的。”阿开终于开口，他铺开纸墨，用引魂杖调出Gun的生档。“说说你的事情吧。”

Gun没想到他们会这么直接简单开展新一轮的对话。

“我可是活了73年的人呢，你想知道什么呀？”Gun笑着拉开藤椅，扶着腰靠后坐下。

阿开停下笔，搜索了一眼生档， “木”字出现的频率很多，他很快就又挥笔。“木。”

“你有多久没进行长时间对话了？”Gun摸摸自己的鬓角。

“记不清，五十几载前。”阿开继续专注书写。

“这么些年岁，你不无聊吗？”

“什么是无聊？”

“无聊就是”，Gun的眼神像是要盯穿阿开书写的纸，“当你专心写字的时候”，忽然站在阿开身后，“有一个人推了你一把”，他言行一致。“这就是无聊的人。”Gun咧开嘴笑了，沟壑深深浅浅的在脸上铺开。

“这难道不是无赖吗？”阿开反应迅速疾提笔，纸张没有画乱。阎殿接收各类型的亡魂，阿开对这种行为略记一二。

“对啊，无赖最是无聊，百无聊赖嘛，双伴双生。”恶作剧失败，Gun嘟哝到。

“什么是百无聊赖？在地狱这区区五十几载，才过了五十几日，况且我这并非无赖行为，不无聊。”

“抱歉，我的比喻又失当了。”Gun嘴角失笑，坐回原位。

“你为什么总说一些我听不懂的话？”

“对不起，我太自以为是了。”

“你为什么总是道歉？你又对我道歉了。”

“我…”

“停，聊回正题吧，Gun。”这是阿开第一次叫Gun的名字。

Gun落在别处的目光迅速收回阿开身上。

阿开起身，兀自走到门口白陶烛台前，借一把罔灯里的鬼火，点着了一支三暝烛。“在三暝烛灭前，你必须喝完孟婆汤。否则你的灵魂会投胎到异类中去。”

“那你为什么还没投胎？”

“质码不足。”

“我过重但必须离开？”

“不离开就会解构，阎殿内的咒硫气会腐蚀过重的魂魄，无法逆转。”

Gun长叹了一声。

“如果你不想说，我们可以躺在这玄魇席上。玄魇席会带我们以你的视角重历你的阳间生活，但事无巨细我都会看得一清二楚。同时，生前受到灾苦，你会放大再感受一次。”

“好。我也想再看一遍以前的生活。”

“不过你生档上有一笔很重的劫数，而且生命树曾经短暂枯萎过。如若这回你受不住这一笔苦，你的魂魄将消散在这虚构的阳间，从此再无轮回。”

“那你呢？”Gun移步到床席旁。

“返回这里，销毁你的生档。”

Gun躺了下来，挪了挪身子，找了个舒服的姿势。“我会挺过去的。”

阿开点点头，躺在Gun的身边。

“那就先借给你好了。”在他们意识穿魂前，Gun轻轻说了一句。

三暝烛燃至三十六分之五处。

“辰——暝——”掌铃使敲响燮铜铃。殿内一切如故，妄虚宫内寒气消散。

穿魂阵内。

“你可以随时叫停，我们能随时回去。我也能随时把我们带回去。但我们只有一次机会。”阿开最后叮嘱Gun。

“这个先帮我保管。”Gun伸出左手，脱下无名指上的紫檀木戒指。

“为何。”阿开没有伸手。

“因为我的无名指曾受过伤，我怕加倍苦痛的时候，勒得慌。”Gun拉着阿开的手，将戒指放在他的手心上。“是我爱人给我的信物，你要好好保管。”

“我们可以现在就去上秤。”阿开的手没有合上。

“我对这人世还有很多留恋，想回去看看。”

“受苦的时候，可以随时回来。”阿开合上手心，用引魂杖大力敲击阵法三下。然后他们被一片混沌包裹，黑暗蒙眼，耳灌水声，溺沉的躯体被无尽拖拽，意识消散——

婴啼，睁眼天光刺。

“妈妈还是这么好看。”这是小小Gun第一次看清妈妈的脸。

“妈妈只有你一个了。”有一滴温热打湿了她怀中两个月大的宝宝的脸。

乌云压枝，一场酝酿已久的暴风雨即将临城。

8岁生日派对。

“祝你生日快乐！我的宝贝！”妈妈端着蛋糕走到Gun面前。

“妈妈，今年生日也是一样的下雨呢。谢谢你！”Gun伸手勾住妈妈的脖子，顺势亲吻妈妈的脸颊。

“我说了，你是雨神的儿子呀。妈妈爱你。健康长大就足够了。”妈妈将Gun搂入怀中。

窗外雷声轰鸣，窄小的房间里烛光摇曳。

往生室内。

“谢谢妈妈14年来的爱护和照顾。这几年你受苦了。终于解脱了。”Gun摸着妈妈冰冷的脸颊，笑着看着瘦削的但嘴角上扬的妈妈。

“小孩，请到服务大厅缴费。我们快要对遗体进行火化了。”门口的工作人员提醒道。

“节哀。”阿开的声音忽然传进脑海。

“挺得住。”老年Gun笑着，一行眼泪划过眼角，拳头紧握。

“妈妈，今天的太阳很暖，是你在对我笑吧？” 少年Gun走出殡仪馆，眯着眼睛，迎着阳光。“我会好好照顾奶奶，会好好读书的。”

茫鼓邦。

“奶奶，我去上学了。饭菜在桌子上，记得吃。”Gun背起书包，朝屋子里的老妇人说。

“你要是再被人打，就别回来了。”老妇人目光空洞，“我没有这样软弱的孙子。”嘴上毫不留情。

“奶奶再见。”Gun将院子的门带上拴好，双手放在书包的肩带上，紧紧握住，“1v5，我努努力吧。”Gun低头嘀咕。

“喂，外邦小子，保护费呢？带齐了吗？”冤家路窄。

“3-2-1——”Gun默数道。

“跑？你以为我不知道你的学校吗？放学之后你就知道死。”上学的路不止一条，Gun拔腿就转向另一条。“逃过一段时间是一段时间。”Gun心想。

学校里。

“Gun Atthaphan！出来！”最后一节自习课，班主任在课室里打破沉静的学习氛围。

无人应答，学生们面面相觑。

“又逃课！”班主任气急败坏的跺脚离开。

课室最后一排有一套独自突兀的空桌椅，是当初学校给这位插班生准备的。

学校后墙。

“老师抱歉了！”Gun愧疚的翻过后墙。“我真的怕被打。奶奶会不让我回家的。”

“你以为你提早下课，翻后墙我们就堵不到你了吗？”五人帮老大的声音从转角传来。“走吧小子，我们到别处谈谈？”五个比他高的人将他团团围住。

“放开我！”Gun被架空了起来。

暗巷里。

“我真的没有钱！！”Gun被一脚横扫到趴地。

“那就当沙包先还着一部分好了，最近老子刚好都没收够钱，就是你们这群外邦蛀虫不缴粮。”老大一拳挥到Gun的左脸。“就当练拳好了。”他对着其他四人示意。“打，给这野娃点教训。”其他四个人一拥上前，拳打脚踢。

“我才不是…不是野娃！”Gun护着自己的头，血泪模糊了视线，蜷缩成团。在夹缝中，他看到了红色的妈妈。

“妈妈，抱我！”Gun用力挤出四个字。

“嘶——这一段真的蛮痛的哈。”老年Gun的声调也跟着扭曲，口腔内溢满血腥的味道。

“可以随时移魂。”阿开的语气毫无波澜。

“都不好玩，连饶都不会求，硬嘴死鸭！”老大收起拳脚，往地上吐了一口。“走了，下次交钱就不会受罪了。”五人帮洋洋洒洒离开了巷子。

Gun的脑袋嗡嗡作响。又一个身影出现在他面前。

“你是不会还手？还是不会打架？”冷冷的声音唤醒他几欲沉睡的意识。“麻烦鬼。”

Gun被扶了起来，像个断线的娃娃一样，挂在这个比他高的半个头的男生身上。Gun想抬起头，却因为力气不够闭上了眼睛，任由他架着自己。

两人跌跌撞撞挪到巷子口。远处传来一声闷雷，一场大雨倾盆而至，笼罩了整个城邦。

浮生宫内。

“亥——暝——”掌铃使的声音传遍，燮铜铃的余音萦绕着忙碌的阎殿。

辅官长老揉了揉两边的太阳穴。

“这阎殿好久没这么暖和了。”

她望着宫门外来来往往的灵魂。

 _“_ 也该是时候回暖了。”


	4. 2 第二暝 上

_关于地图上靠近你的所有路线，我无师自通。_

Gun家里。

颤巍的老妇人杵着木棍走到Gun的床前，扶着床板用木棍猛戳床上瘫睡的人。“睡了一天一夜还不舍得醒吗？”床上的人被剧烈的撞击震得从昏迷中惊坐了起来。

“奶奶！”Gun用力过猛的叫了一声，连着咳嗽了几下，扯到胸腔被踢打伤的肌肉，撕裂一般的疼。

“没有钱就去挣！用烦恼解决烦恼的道理还要我教你吗？”老妇人言语带刺，却现实无比。“难道你要靠我这个瞎子吗？因为你外邦的身份，我已经被这里的人奚落了整整三年！你老母死掉发的那笔钱，全都用来供你养你了！你还想怎样？”老妇人用力将木棍敲在地上，头也不回的蹒跚出门。“如果不是因为你是乖儿唯一的血脉…我收留你已经是仁至义尽了。”

Gun不知道是因为身上的伤口太疼，还是奶奶说的话太难听，眼泪竟缺堤不止，自打他记事以来，从未哭的那么失控。“妈妈”，他默念着，“我好想你。”他低下头，捂着自己的脸，静静地抽泣。脑海中忽然闪过一个身影，“喂，别死在我身上！”他擦了擦眼泪抬起头，注意到床边有一把旧旧的木刻三角刀。

他一瘸一拐的走到门外，手里握着刻刀。

“查那巷三号。”老妇人声音干瘪。

查那巷三号。

那是一间有花圃的靠海房子。小的时候Gun和妈妈住在贫民窟的阁楼里也梦想有一天会搬进这样的房子。

“有人吗？”Gun站在门口等了许久，听不见屋内有任何声响，推开了花圃的矮栅栏。

“你真的很没礼貌。”半人高的花丛中，传来男孩讥讽的指责。

“对不起。是你救了我吧，我只是想来说一声谢谢，谢谢你。”Gun靠在栅栏边朝着花丛鞠了一躬，他举起握着刻刀的手，“以及这个还你。”

“啰嗦。不会打架就拿着傍身。”男孩从花丛中站了起来。看起来18、9岁的样子。“下次我可不想再去捡尸。”

“我不会伤害别人的。”

“给出去的东西我也不会拿回来。”男孩望了Gun一眼，“真是受够了你被打样子。好丑。”

Gun伸出的手怯怯的缩回去。他环顾了花圃一周。男孩又坐了下来。

Gun踏进花圃，走到男孩身边，他的面前是一张并不那么规则的圆形木桌，木桌中间有一把绿色的遮阳大伞，恰好把桌子和座位的范围罩住。男孩拿着和他手上同系列的圆弧刻刀，用力凿着桌子上的一块木头。他沿着木块上的线稿，一刀一刀的刻着。Gun就在旁边看得出了神。

阵阵凉风夹杂着来路不明的水汽在空中扑面而至。

“现在回去还来得及。”阿开的声音再次响起。

“来不及了。”

轰隆——！

一声响雷在头顶炸开。

Gun从这声惊雷中回过神来，“要暴雨了！回去吧！”

“来不及了。”男孩不慌不忙，“这场雨很快会过去的。”他不为所动。

“啊，抱歉，还没自我介绍，我叫Gun。你呢？”

话音未落，便听得对方回答：“Off。”好像一切他都能预料的到。

轰隆——！

阿开像是被这雷狠狠劈中，脑中同时出现了一把声音： “来不及了。”是那个魂魄超重的小孩。他感受到记忆暗河里有一个异起的漩涡在搅动不停，像是在不断释放什么，又快要把眼前的现实一一吞没，他一个片段都没抓住，又好像接收了很多断续的信号。但很快这股漩涡消失在河面上。

Gun察觉出阿开的魂魄出现了动摇，因为眼前的雨景开始扭曲，却又旋即恢复了稳态。“你还行吗？”除了关心，他什么也做不了。

“无妨。”阿开认为，这是他第一次使用玄魇席的不良反应，况且阎殿里谁也没有告诉他，将要经历非己魂魄的阳界劫数会对自身魂魄有什么影响。他想，他应该可以控制的住。

“你是木雕师吗？”Gun发问。

“可能吧。”

“你为什么会喜欢木雕？”

“一棵树死掉之后，枯朽还是永存，只有木雕才能决定。”Off换了一把刻刀。“就像我死掉之后，木雕才能决定我真正的去留。这是一场人与自然的公平交易。”Off吹了吹木头上新刮的细屑。“无关喜欢与否，是命中注定，相互选择。”

Gun直直得盯着眼前的这个人，他不懂，这个小孩看起来没比他大多少，为什么讲的话他理解不了，回答得牛头不对马嘴。在他看来，喜欢就会去做，做本身就是一种喜欢，从小妈妈就跟他说，认真做自己喜欢的事情就好，所以他极少强迫自己做不喜欢的事情，即使有，也会认真完成，继而远之。晃神之间，他的不自觉目光落在了Off的手上，这双手既修长，又灵巧，十指上的硬茧和豁口，细密不一，木屑覆盖在新旧结痂上，叫人看的入神。

没有人继续这场对话。积雨云偕同寂寞的雷公，在这片天空布下蓄谋已久的雨阵，又顺着风的方向离场。花圃间升起一阵水汽的清香。

“我先走了，”Gun缓慢的移向门口，“Off，很高兴认识你，再次谢谢你救了我。再会。”

Off没有抬头。Gun关上矮栅栏的时候，似乎隐隐听到Off的声音。“可能是错觉罢了。”他摇摇头，拖着伤躯往家的方向。

奶奶家。

“妈妈，你看到了吧，我今天去感谢了那个救了我的男孩子。他叫Off。”Gun望向窗外的天，“他是我来这个地方之后第一个帮助我的人。”他的眼睛湿润了，“坚持善良是真的会有回报的，妈妈，你说的没错。”他闭上了眼睛，“我明天下课之后就去找找工作，奶奶说得对，烦恼会解决烦恼，逃避解决不了任何问题。”

叽嘛饭店。

“小矮子！”老板在厨房大喊，“9号桌出菜了！慢吞吞的！”

“来了！”Gun刚摆好客人的冬阴功火锅料理，麻溜的跑到厨房口拿起热气腾腾的海鲜炒饭。“客人请慢用，我们的招牌海鲜炒饭。”

“哎哟，做伙计了？难怪前两个月钱交的那么准时。”五人帮的老大勺起一口饭，塞进嘴里，“味道不错嘛，难怪这么多人来。腿脚这么麻利，工资应该很高了吧，明天再加交25%。”

Gun握紧手里的托盘。他真的没有这么多钱，奶奶这个月还要去医院治腿。

“小矮子！愣着干嘛，菜凉了！”老板又在吼，“发呆扣工资了！”

“好好工作，明天见。”老大朝Gun的屁股踹了一脚。Gun踉跄前扑，险些摔倒。

暗巷里。

老大伸出手，示意Gun给钱。Gun将一沓钱交给他。老大将钱顺手递给旁边的小弟，“数数。”“老大，和上个月一样。”他将钱双手递回给老大。“一样？”老大将钱塞进衣服口袋。“你他妈给我交一样？”他踹了Gun的肚子一脚。“我看你是欠揍了吧。”

Gun捂着肚子跪在老大面前，“我奶奶要去看医生，有剩的钱不能给你。”

“不给？好啊，”老大一脚踩在Gun的背上，“让我看看你这笔医药费够不够两祖孙用。你们，去练练手。”他将Gun往前踢，Gun抱着他的包，缩在地上。另外四个人围了上去。打斗中，他的左手被踩了一脚，“嘶——！”，十指连心，Gun忍不住倒抽一口凉气。他的包被其中一个人扯到一旁。一把三角刻刀从包里滚了出来。

“又来了。”阿开说道。

“再等等。”Gun强忍痛意扯着嘴角笑了笑。

“我说过我讨厌你被打的样子吧。”一个阴郁的身影笼罩在Gun身上，“上次看了这么久都没学会怎么用刻刀吗？”这个身影一步步靠近。“还是说，连你们也忘了我用刻刀的样子？”他停在Gun的身旁，蹲下来捡起墙角的刻刀。

“老大…怎么办？”一个小弟退后了一步。老大摸了摸手背上豆点大小的疤，“你罩他？”

“只是不想污染我的眼睛。”他站起身来。

“那你大可现在就走。”

“我走不走，轮不到你决定。”他顿了顿，“但你们走不走，有三秒时间考虑。”

“怪物！”老大气急败坏，“你这个怪物！”老大跨过Gun，“我们走！”

狭促的空间一下子开阔了许多。Gun拼命大口吸气。“谢谢你，又救我一次。”他用头借力，双手撑地试图坐起来，但左手因为被踩而无法发力，他的身体因为失去平衡再次滑倒在地上。

“这是我最后一次说，我讨厌你被打的丑样。”Off的手架起Gun的身体，借力让他站起来。“怎么会有这么蠢的人。”他的右手兜住Gun的腰，稍稍用力将他往自己身边靠，捡起地上的包挂在Gun的脖子上，顺势把拿在左手的刻刀递给Gun，“蠢又不学，难怪没有进步。”Gun伸出右手，抓住了刻刀，也包住了Off的手。

阿开的眉心不停抽跳。他还听到胸腔传来一阵不属于自己的心跳，节奏很快，很密。

Off和Gun两人都怔在原地。“喵！”房顶蹿下一只野猫。Gun微微松了力度，Off将手抽了出来。

“那你做我的老师吧。”Gun打破沉默。“这样我就会有进步了。”

Off环在Gun腰上的右手忽然发力，令他更贴近自己，Gun的左臂顺势搂紧Off的肩膀。

“你打工的钱归我。”

查那巷三号。

“我进来了。”Gun推开矮栅栏。

“你还是这么没礼貌。”Off用刻刀点一点桌面，“学费放这。”

Gun把三角刻刀放在桌上，“我最值钱的东西就在这里了。”

Off看了一眼刻刀，“下个月把这个月的学费补上。”他拿过一块画好线稿的木头，“先按照你会的方法刻，”又指了指桌上散落的刀，“随便用。”

“可是我不会啊…”Gun微微嘟嘴，胡乱抓起一把刻刀，坐在木头前无从下手，视线又落在Off在木雕的双手上。

直到一滴汗掉在木雕上，打湿了一圈木屑，Off开口，“看了这么久演示，也该上手了吧。”

Gun才意识到原来刚刚Off是在给自己示范刀的使用方法，斑纹的雕刻技术。终于，他选好刻刀，在木块上划下第一道痕。

阿开的脑海此刻一片混乱。那个小孩的声音一直在脑子里断断续续的出现，他觉得有点耳熟，但是又不敢确认。

“过来。”

……

“你有没有搞错！”

……

“抱我。”

……

不仅如此，眼前的视像也在来回切换，有时他会看到一块乌黑的天花板闪过，有时又会恢复成眼前这个花圃，他甚至看到一个厚厚的红唇。他不知道是哪里出了问题，但他不出声，只默默受着。

Gun能感受到他紊乱的气场，“阿开，你是不是不舒服？”

“初次使用玄魇席的不良反应。”阿开强忍不适，语气却不起一丝波澜。

“要不我们回去吧。”Gun松口。

“不必。”阿开萌生了许多疑惑，这是很久未曾有过的感觉，在阎殿长久以来的机械作业封存了他心里某个角落，而现在那像是被凿开了一道缝隙，他对答案是什么产生了好奇。

“哎呀。”新手的第一道伤痕选址在左手的大拇指上，Gun看着血滴在了挖到一半的木坑里。原来被刻刀刺到，是这种感觉。他想到了Off手上的口子。

“恭喜你完成了第一课的作业。”Off的声音响起。“那边有水龙头，酒精和止血贴我让框姐给你拿。”

Gun起身向水龙头走去，“谢谢。”

“框姐，酒精和止血贴给我拿一下。”Off按着桌子上的按钮，跟对讲机那头说。

“少爷，酒精，棉签和止血贴。”框姐还将杯子和药片放在桌子上，“到点吃药了。”

Gun将手指上的血冲干净，走回圆桌旁，向框姐点头道谢。他看着Off拿起桌上颜色不一的药丸，眼都不眨的倒入口中，仰头喝完半杯水。

“今天的课先这样吧。”Off擦了擦嘴边残留的水滴。

Gun有点不知所措，课堂结束的有点突然。“好，那我先走了，谢谢老师。”他迅速反应过来，“虽然不知道你为什么吃药，但希望你早日康复。”Gun出门转身关好矮栅栏，给Off一个无敌笑容，脸上的酒窝立刻不小心蹦了出来。“下次见。”他朝Off他大力挥挥手。

Off愣了一下，也回给Gun一个挥手。随即低下了头，像在自言自语。

Gun心想：他刚刚是有讲什么吗？

“不会好了。”小孩这一句低语格外清晰的钻进阿开的耳朵。什么不会好了？

浮生宫内。

辅官长老看了一眼桌上的监古镜，在案前密密麻麻的公文中抽出最底一本翻开察看，“那3克，已经积了好多载了。”

宫外传来掌钟使的报时：“寅——暝——”

查那巷三号。

“我进来了。”Gun推开矮栅栏，穿过花圃，来到Off身边，将伞收起，顺势抖落伞身上的雨水。

“你溅湿我了。”Off用刻刀指着Gun。

“抱歉抱歉。”Gun不好意思笑了笑，“今天来迟了，来的路上忽然下起了暴雨。”

“学费。”Off没有要听解释的意思。

“这不还没到下个月吗，你怎么这么心急。”Gun不满的噘嘴，“你也没说我要给多少。”

Off放下刻刀，继续埋头手上的雕刻，那是一个未成形的树屋。Gun也继续上一次没有完成的雕刻，是最简单的浮雕花，Off画的线稿，但这种花他好像哪里都没见过。

雨势未见有减弱的迹象，伞下的作业的两人谁都没有出声。

“这种转角位应该怎么施力比较好？”Gun首先打破沉静。

“你要换一种刀，三角刀比较好勾角。”Off看了一眼，立刻点出了选刀的问题。

“我刚刚就是用三角刀的，但还是勾不好。”Gun有点急。

“你换刀勾一笔我看看。”Off将三角刀递给Gun。

刻刀在沿着木块上的黑线勾出了一条细长的木片，在转弯处却因为Gun施力过猛而偏了轨迹。“你看，就是这样。”Gun看着Off。

Off走到Gun身后，用左手摆正好Gun握刀的手指后，扶住木块，右手将Gun的手和刀握稳。Off手心上的木屑沾在Gun的手背上，Gun感觉粗粗糙糙，痒痒的。“白学这么久了，握刀姿势都不对，”他将刀移到另一条黑线上，慢慢施力收紧他们的手，带动Gun勾出一个完美的转角，“放松，用阴力，转角的时候稍微加一点力就行，”他将Gun环在怀里，脸在他的右边。Gun隔着白T闻到身后的人隐隐飘来木香的沉稳，又混杂着奶香的醇厚。

“心跳可以不要这么大声，我都听到了。”右边的人说。

像是往看似平静的海面投入一颗敲门石，Gun转过头去直视Off的眼睛，凝望到深海里的巨浪潜藏着翻涌上岸的欲望。Off看到落在Gun嘴唇上的零星木屑，“木头的味道？我还没尝过。”海浪滔天。Off用左手托住Gun的后脑勺，朝着那丰满的红唇吻了过去，潮起着陆。Off用舌头轻轻舔走Gun嘴角的木屑，抵到Gun的口中，又沿着腔壁扫了一圈，潮浪层层叠叠拍打上岸。Gun抱住Off的脖子，更拉近了两人之间的距离，他的舌头接过木屑，随即又马上与来者纠缠，这颗石头随着潮汐的起伏在海面上流浪，迷失了来路的方向。

当两人拉近距离的那一刻，阿开看清了小孩的模样，随即他的视线失焦，脑海中闪过先前见过的丰厚红唇，耳边接着传来小孩的声音：“原来你就是木头的味道。”

他看到有一只手从记忆暗河中拼命挣扎，“小孩！”他伸过手去想把小孩从河中救出来，却反被拖入水中。

阿开失去了意识。


	5. 3 第二暝 中

_花圃里玫瑰的刺，保护的究竟是玫瑰，还是迟早会被拔掉的自己？_

妄虚宫内。

门口的三暝烛还剩十八分之七寸。

阿开和Gun还躺在玄魇席上。

寒气四处逃窜至阎殿的每个角落。

浮生宫内。

“是时候了吗？”辅官长老站起身来，“这一劫终于还是来了。”

阿开的记忆暗河里。

“小孩，你是Off对吗？”阿开拽住小孩的手，却听不见任何回答。

“我来了，你想告诉我什么？”

一片死寂，恍若真空。

查那巷三号。

“原来你就是木头的味道。”Off回味似的舔了舔下唇。

Gun面红耳赤，无法直视Off的眼睛。

“看来你很会亲嘛，实战经验不错咯。”Off调侃完Gun后松开了他的后脑勺，拍了拍自己淋湿一大半的后背。这是一场持久的雨。

“不是…”Gun准备为自己申辩。

“少爷，到点吃药了。”框姐打着雨伞，端着盘子走过来，打断了他们。

“好，放下吧，我知道了。”框姐放下了药，没有离开。

“我等一下会吃，你进屋吧。”Off踢了一脚凳子。

框姐还是站在原地。Off抓起药丸倒入口中，猛灌几口水将药片冲了下去。“你可以走了。”框姐拿走盘子，撑起伞进了屋。“别呆太久了。”

Off坐在Gun旁边的凳子上，神情不悦，Gun不敢说话，心疼的看着Off。Off感受到Gun的灼灼目光，一把拉过Gun的衣领，贴近他的唇，用舌头粗暴的撬开他的口，快速的搅动几周，最后深深的吮吸他的上嘴唇，再将他轻轻放开。

和刚才的感觉完全不同。Gun感受到一个暴怒又抑制的Off，他好像一头受伤的狮子在寻求最快速的安慰。药丸的味道也残留在了Gun的口中，“很苦”，Gun忍不住说道。

“你回去吧。”Off的语气坚决又有一丝无奈。

Gun站起身，将Off的头温柔地靠在怀里，又安抚地拍着他的后背：“好好休息，加油呐。”然后俯下身亲吻了他的头发。“谢谢你。”

叽嘛饭店。

“我看你是不想干了，居然迟到3分钟！”老板看着刚跑进店里满头大汗的Gun怒斥道。

“对不起老板，今天放学晚了。”Gun匆忙放下包，系上围裙，端起做好的鲜虾柚子青木瓜沙拉。“菜来了客人，请慢用！”

Gun会在下课以后在这里帮工到饭店下班，老板是个厨艺高超的料理大神，他做的菜是质量上乘口碑极佳，客似云来，但他脾气也是出了名的暴冲，店里被骂走的伙计也是一批接着一批。上一个被骂走的店员前脚刚走，Gun后脚就来询问招工事宜，为了解决人手紧缺的燃眉之急，老板只好勉强接纳Gun这个血统不正的外邦人，让他留在店里帮忙，但却将他的薪水缩减到最低标准，定出苛刻的条件要他一定遵守。

一整天的高压工作终于结束，老板决定明天休店。

“矮子，领钱了。”老板将这个月的工资交给Gun。

“谢谢老板。今天也辛苦了。”Gun一如既往的感恩老板提供的工作机会。如果没有这个职位，他可能还要被打，奶奶也可能真的不让他回家。反抗从来不是他风格，包容是他对世界的善意，也是妈妈刻在他骨子里的温柔。

“明天好像也该交学费了。”Gun心想，一个笑攀上他的嘴角。

查那巷三号。

“我进来了。”Gun像往常一样推开矮栅栏。

花圃里没有熟悉的身影，Gun站在桌子前有点不知所措。框姐从屋子里走了出来。“你终于来了，少爷请你进屋。”Gun跟在框姐身后忐忑不安的迈进家门，“谢谢你。”Gun礼貌的致意。“少爷现在情绪不是很稳定，你做好心理准备。”上楼梯的时候框姐说道。

“少爷，你的学生来了。”框姐敲完门之后退下了。

Gun在门口进退两难，房间里的人迟迟没有动静。

“那我进来咯，打扰了。”Gun鼓足勇气，推开了门。

脚边刚好飘落一张花簇的画稿，他怔在了门口。这是Gun从未见过的画面，整个房间好像一个黑匣子，乌黑的天花板只有一盏昏暗的吊灯，灰黑色的墙壁钉满画稿，有成稿也有草稿，墙上有一张照片，上面也被画稿覆盖，木黑色的地板，四周散落各种颜料，画笔，纸张和废纸团铺满房间在每个角落，水桶打翻在画板旁边，画板上树屋精致的设计稿被铅笔大力涂抹，一些细节被磨掉了。

Off躺在灰色的大床里，被子的一角耷拉在地板，他手里握着一支铅笔，眼睛直勾勾盯着天花板，不发一言。床边桌子上的水杯侧倒，水顺着桌沿一滴滴摔在地板。

窗帘紧闭，空气中弥漫着颜料的味道。

Gun想下楼找框姐询问原因，但是他放心不下这样的Off独自呆着。于是他踏进房间，小心翼翼尽量避免踩到地上的东西，慢慢走向Off的床边。

“Off，你还好吗？”他轻声叫着他的名字。

Off的手指动了一下，眼睛眨了一眨，眼泪流进了耳朵里。

Gun蹲在Off的床边，俯下身轻轻替他擦掉眼泪，当他碰到Off的眼泪，手指微微抖了抖，视线忽然模糊，“才过了一周，你究竟怎么了？”床上的人依旧没有回答，只是不停的掉眼泪，身体慢慢抽泣抖动。Gun不知道应该怎么做，他盘腿坐在地板，抽走Off手中的铅笔，握着他的手，陪着他一起掉泪。担心，害怕，不安，无能无力，他和Off像是被囚禁在这个黑匣子里，没有援手，没有出路。

Off哭的越来越激动，他突然反抓住Gun的手，就像落水的人拽溺亡前的那一根救命稻草，Gun被惊得站了起来，立刻坐到床上，将拉到怀里，环着他的头抚慰道，“没关系，哭吧，我在这里。”他的手被Off紧握在胸前。Gun被扯入杀伤力极大的海浪中，他没有办法，唯一能做的就是等待这场海浪自行平复。

Off慢慢停止了哭泣，他大口地吸气，因为哭的太过激，他的脑袋有点缺氧。但他依稀记得，Gun在一片虚空中叫了他的名字，他看不到Gun的样子，却好像握住了他的手，听到他不断跟自己说话，所以他现在是躺在谁的怀里？Off缓缓张开眼睛。

“没事了，会好的。”Gun紧闭着眼睛，脸庞浸湿，抚摸着他的头发。

“Gun？”Off的声音沙哑，意识到眼前这个人不是虚幻。

“Off，你吓死我了。”Gun终于哭出了声，大力抱紧他的头。“你究竟怎么了？”

Off哭的近乎虚脱，但还是用仅剩的力回拥眼前这个人。“对不起。”他很累，累的昏睡了过去。Gun也慢慢意识模糊不清。海上回归一片沉寂。

“少爷，到点吃药了。”框姐在敲门。他们两个都惊醒，Gun跳下床去开门。框姐径直走到Off床边，把药递到Off面前，Off先喝了一大口水，再将药丸就着水吞下去，框姐将侧倒的杯子放在盘子上，“需要我帮你预约明天的医生吗？”Off摇摇头，“再过两天吧。”框姐点点头，离开了Off的房间。

Gun站在一旁满脸疑惑，他不知道该从何问起。一句“你饿了吗？”脱口而出。

Off忍不住被逗笑了，“我不太能吃得下。”他按着墙上的对讲机：“框姐，弄点吃的送上来吧。”Gun无措的站在门边，Off向他招手，“过来。”Gun乖乖过去。Off把他拉到怀里，两人倒在床上。

“我病了。躁郁症。”今天Off话很少。“你今晚能陪我吗？我现在想睡一会儿。”他合上了疲惫的双眼。Gun点点头，他不知道什么是躁郁症，他只知道他很担心Off。“会治好的吧？只要吃药。”Gun闷声说。Off只是抱着他，什么话都没说。

“难道是睡着了吗？”Gun昏昏沉沉的想着，眼皮子也跟着在打架。

“你会离开我吗？”Off突然问Gun。

Gun被这句话震得睡意全无，他抬头看着Off的眼睛，“我会陪着你的。”又在他的脖子上结实地啄了一口，盖章落印。

Off看着Gun在他旁边狼吞虎咽地将拉面吃的干干净净，而他的那份只动了一两口。“这么饿吗？” Off把碗推到Gun面前，“我的也给你好了。”Gun放下汤汁都不剩的碗，拿起Off的筷子，挪到他身边，“我妈妈说，哭过之后要吃东西才能有力气重新出发。”他夹起一根拉面，放在汤匙上，“来，我喂你，” Gun把汤匙递到Off嘴边，“啊——”Off看着眼前这个小孩认真的哄自己吃东西，他强忍着闻到食物味道带来的反胃感，张开嘴巴，Gun将勺子放进他的嘴里，“诶，我们的Off小朋友好棒。”Gun低头又夹满了另一勺。Off既好笑又好气，勉强咀嚼完口中的面，看着Gun递过来的手面露难色，“我真的吃不下了，”Gun嘟起了嘴，“最后一口吧。”他还是对Gun妥协了。

“好像，真的能再往前走一步。”Off吞下那口面心里想道。

学校外。

Gun快步走过一个巷口，“老大，这个月真的不收那个小矮子的钱了吗？”他听到熟悉的声音，“呸！得找个机会整回去！老子损失了一个月的饭钱。”是五人帮的老大，Gun在巷口停了下来，竖起耳朵听他们的对话。

“可是，那怪物打起人真的凶。”一个小弟说。“他妈的，你还给我提他，那怪物仿佛是磕了药，越打越狠，还掏刻刀来扎我的手。”老大气的咬牙切齿。“那天差点被他扎穿手掌。”小弟给老大点了一根烟，“还是先算了吧老大。”老大削了小弟一脑袋，“还不是你们这群废物，今天给我去拓展业务，把那笔饭钱补回来。”“是是是，收到了老大。”“补不回来，我就扣你们的回佣。”“好好好。”“还不快去！”

听到这里，Gun立刻跑离巷口，选了另一条去饭店的路。

“暂时摆脱了这群人了。”Gun稍稍放下了这块心头大石。

查那巷三号。

“你来了。”Off看到熟悉的身影向家的方向走来。

“今天怎么出来了？”Gun推开矮栅栏的门。

“我想快点见到你。”

“那你怎么知道我今天会来？”

“我天天都在这里等你。”

Gun有些意外，“手机拿出来。”Off掏出手机。

“你不是知道我只有周末有空？”Gun用Off手机给自己打了个电话，又打开line，将Off加进联系人，“这样就能随时找到我了。”他把手机放在Off手里，“通过吧。”

Off按下确认通过好友申请，“那你怎么今天就来了？”

Gun牵起他的手，“我好想你。”

“你为什么不怕我？”Off将修长的五指穿过Gun的指缝。

“因为你救了我，哪有害怕救命恩人的道理。而且那天我看向你的眼睛，没有看到恶意。”Gun认真的解释。

“哪天？”Off挑眉。

“就是…就是你…亲我那天。”Gun显得有些底气不足。他搞不清楚，到底是自己该死的心跳先撩起了对方的玩兴，还是对方认真的想要亲他，那个吻让他失眠了好多天，以至于闭上眼就他能看见Off的脸向自己靠近，然后听着自己擂鼓般的心跳声辗转反侧，越夜越精神。

“我亲你的时候你为什么不躲开？”Off又抛出另一个炸弹。

Gun没想到Off会这么问，“就…没想过要躲开。”

“你是喜欢男生吗？”这个问题Gun想过。

“我喜欢很多人。”他反复问了自己很多遍。

其实他喜欢很多人，他喜欢妈妈，他喜欢课室里为他补习的同学，他喜欢上学路上和他打招呼的报纸阿伯，他数都数不过来。妈妈从小就和他说，要宽以待人，用善良去交朋友，记得别人对自己的好，即使是那些对自己怀有恶意的人，他们肯定都有各自的理由。讨厌一个人很容易，只要有仇恨就够了，但是喜欢和爱很难，因为这需要包容。小的时候他不懂什么是包容，妈妈说包容就是明知道这个人的行为可能伤害你的利益，但你还是会原谅他，尝试去理解他这么做的原因。住在阁楼的时候，妈妈打工赚的钱经常不能够及时交房租，房东太太知道他们母子二人生活不容易，不会主动找妈妈要钱，妈妈也很感激这一点，能准时交一定不会拖，拖了也会尽快交。包容其实是一件容易吃亏的事情。“但那都会从别的地方得到另一份的馈赠。”他还记得妈妈在13岁的生日告诉他。

“我也喜欢你。除了因为你救了我，你还教我木雕。”Gun把理由如实告诉Off。

“不是这种喜欢。我问的是，恋爱的感觉。”Off直奔主题。

“那是爱。”Gun摩挲着Off手掌上的痂，“我爱你啊。”

这次轮到Off没想到Gun会这么答， “你知道你在说什么吗？” 他有些吃惊。

“我是认真的。”Gun当然并非不谙世事的一纸纯白，他已经17岁了，他只是更愿意去变成妈妈说的那种人，他并非没有七情六欲，他见识过人间的冷暖，受过霸凌和歧视，但是受伤的时候总有妈妈的爱一直疗愈着他，他不缺安全感。“妈妈和我说过，爱首先要有奋不顾身的冲动，除了喜欢，还有要有负责任的勇气和决心。”Gun舔了舔有点干的嘴唇。“那天你已经听到我的冲动了。”

Off想起那天撞击他胸膛的一阵鼓声，也好像在敲着他的心门，叫他邀请自己进去参观做客。“诶，你真的好会。你是不是有谈过恋爱？”Off真实的疑惑了。

“我那天也是第一次听见自己的冲动。”Gun不好意思的笑了笑。

Off被他的答案震惊得哑口无言。真tm（消音）是个无师自通的恋爱天才啊。他在心里默默感叹。

“那你呢？你那天为什么亲我？”Gun终于问出了困扰多日的问题。

“我告诉过你了啊。”Off的语气有点小轻佻。

“什么？”

“我想尝尝木头的味道。”Off露出狡猾的笑。

Gun想了一下，接吻的时候他好像感受到彼此的舌尖有一些小颗粒在纠缠打转，后来他在换气的时候没在意吞了下去。“原来那是木屑？”Gun瞪大了双眼。

“我现在还想尝尝笨蛋的味道。”被Gun握着的手忽然发力，Off另一只手同时将小个子的凳子往自己身边拉。“啾—”他刚好亲在小个子的唇上，“好像是咸的。”

Gun还没反应过来，“什么鬼啊！”他被捉弄了。“你为什么总是突袭我？”

“只有笨蛋才会被突袭成功啊。”Off宠溺的摸了摸Gun的头发。

“那你为什么要救笨蛋？”Gun抓住头上的手嗔怒道。

“你真的是笨蛋，我说过了，话不过三，”Off继续揉他的头发。“因为我的眼里容不得丑。”

“可是你的房间明明就……”Off的手僵住，Gun顺势将他牵下来，将他两只手放在手心里裹着。

“那不是我的房间。” Off不知道从何开口讲自己的情况会比较容易，“是我父母的。”

“他们…？”

“死了。”Off打断了Gun的话，“他们死了，在我18岁的时候。”

Gun伸手抱了抱Off，“我的妈妈在我14岁的时候重病不治离世了，我的爸爸是妈妈钱包里的照片，我从没见过他本人。” 头悄悄地靠在他的胸前，“不过现在我们有彼此。”

这个小孩总是一次又一次戳中Off内心的柔软，他好像对Off的软肋了如指掌。

“在我18岁之前，这个家没有一天不在吵闹中度过。唯一冷静下来的时候，就是他们不同时在家或者都不在家。小的时候，我原本学的是钢琴，可我资质平平，那个老师总是在我弹错的时候用鞭打我的手，但我什么都不敢讲，只是一味的练，因为母亲说她喜欢我弹钢琴，这钢琴课学费也很贵，我要好好学。有一次我的手指被打肿了，回家练琴的时候被她发现，她问我发生了什么事，我一五一十告诉她，她首先做的是和丈夫理论。她质问他，为什么要找那种师德败坏的老师，是不是和那女人有一腿，父亲就骂她神经质，还说是她想让我学钢琴他才找的钢琴老师。”Off陷入回忆中，“那一年我6岁。好像也不小了。”

Gun简直无法想象那些场景，他只能用力抱着Off。

“吵架我已经习惯了，我只能尽力去跟自己说，只有我听话了，他们才不会吵。在我10岁的时候，小姨离婚了，来我们家哭诉，她说姨夫不爱他了，他们天天吵架，姨夫和她离婚，实际上是有了外遇。那天晚上我问我妈，你们吵得这么厉害，为什么不离婚，我妈瞬间变脸，她嘴唇都发抖了。她说，‘如果不是你，我们怎么还会在一起。你爸他是爱我的，我也爱你爸，我和你爸都爱你。小姨他们是没有爱了。’我就问她什么是爱，她跟我讲，家庭完整就会有爱，在一个家里，所有行为都是爱的表现。”

“这和我妈妈讲的不同。”Gun插了一句。

“因为这是我妈妈。” Off哑然失笑，“我一度觉得每个人家都是这样的，争吵，又毫无预兆的和解，再争吵，又和解，不停循环。他们甚至还能在去旅行的路上数落对方，下车之后拉着我的手去拍其乐融融的全家福。就是房间被遮挡的那张照片。那也是我们全家最后一次旅行拍的照片，那年我15岁。照理说这么久了我应该对他们的吵架麻木了才对，以往吵架，我都在自己房间里塞着耳机在草稿本上涂鸦，隔绝他们的声音，但是那天回到家，我暴走了。”Off握紧了拳头。

“不想说就不要讲了。”Gun的唇碰了碰他的脖子以示安抚。

“没关系，都过去了。晚饭之后，我妈拿了一杯牛奶进我的房间，我喝完之后她就离开了，房门关上以后，我的耳机还没来得及戴上，就听到玻璃杯砸向地板的声音。那一刻我的理智就好像被我长期用力握在手里的玻璃杯，不堪重压终于碎掉了。我一直深呼吸，跟自己说，只是又一次吵架而已，没什么。但是我的身体不由自主的走向门口，大力摔开房门，脑袋充血的时候我大吼了一句：‘吵够了吗？’然后我蹲在地上，捡起一片的碎玻璃，放在我的脖子上，‘是不是我死了你们才肯停。’接着将玻璃往脖子怼。”Off抽出一只手，摸了摸右边脖子2/3处，“大概这里吧，还割破了一个口子，当我感觉到痛的时候，那些四散的理智碎片才纷纷合体开始抢回大脑的控制权。我将力度松了松，让玻璃离开了脖子。他们估计是被我吓到了，惊在了原地，可能在想我上一次大哭大闹是什么时候吧，不过我猜他们应该不记得了。”

Gun听得眼泪直流，将手覆盖在Off指的位置上，用力的吻了吻那个看不见的伤口。Off这才发现自己的脖子湿了一片。

“你哭什么啊，现在连疤都看不见了。”Off双手捧着Gun的脸，用大拇指擦掉他的眼泪。

“因为我觉得很心里很痛。”Gun闷声说道。

“笨蛋。”Off拿Gun没办法，“好啦，批准你哭一下。”

“少爷，吃药了。”框姐又端着药走出来。Gun听到声音立刻松开了Off，胡乱在脸上抹了一把。“快吃药吧。”Gun哽咽着。

Off吃完药后，框姐转身进屋。Off对Gun说，“我吃的是控制病情的药。吃完以后我会发困，需要睡很久。”他揽了Gun一下，“你先回去吧，明天再来看我，我把后面的事给你说完。”

Gun乖顺的点点头。“随时line我，我在。”他指了指手机。

阿开的记忆暗河里。

阿开在无边的黑暗中飘着，就好像被冻在了原地，但实际上，他无法感知时间流逝的速度，这种感觉比在地狱还要难熬。他的眼睛始终无法睁开，唯一让他有安全感的是紧紧牵着小孩的手。

他似乎在黑暗中感知到了小孩，那应该说是Off的记忆。Off和Gun的相处，Gun说他的身世，Off说他的家事。

Gun？对了，Gun去哪里了？


	6. 4 第二暝 下

_小丑困在秋千上不停摇荡，不知救援的人何时降临。_

浮生宫内。

辅官长老翻着小孩的生档，想起小孩的模样。特别的魂魄总是有一些难忘的地方。

投胎的魂魄在喝孟婆汤前，都会在孟婆的咒法中回忆起生前的种种，痛哭流涕，这是因为魂魄要将尘世最后一份怨恨情仇，苦乐嗔痴都浓缩在这最后一场哭泣里，因此他们的泪是滚烫的，和为人的温度是一样的，而那些流下的泪水，会全都顺着奈何桥汇到忘川水里，所以忘川的水是沸腾的。

但那小孩流的泪是冰凉的。他说不想投胎时流下的眼泪如冰水一般。地狱里不想投胎的鬼魂有很多，他们有的是因为舍不得人间，有一些是不愿再到人世受苦，还有一些则是想留在地府求个一官半职有所依归。但唯独他说，他在等人。

浮生宫内。

“现在已经找到了你质码超重的原因了。”辅官长老对小孩说。“减重之后就可以去投胎了。”

“我不想去投胎。”小孩十分坚决。

“我看了功德簿，你的功德足以留在地府做个辅官。”

“辅官？”小孩眼睛放光。“那是不是我能不走了。”

“对，但你还是要喝孟婆汤，而且还要吃彻殁丸。这样你就能在地府永生了。”

“孟婆汤？那会失忆吧？”

“滞留在地府超过三暝的魂魄，除非质码不足，否则都会失忆。”

“我不能失忆。”

“我在等人。”

辅官长老摇摇头，心想：等人，这阴曹地府的，到处都是魂魄哪里来什么人。“你还有一暝的时间。想清楚吧。”

奈何桥上。

“我不想投胎。”小孩意志十分坚决。

“喝吧。三暝烛快灭了。”孟婆催促道。

“我真的不想投胎。”小孩哭了，眼泪流到忘川河。

“快看啊！”桥上等候的魂魄和守桥的辅官纷纷称奇。

那落到河内的泪硬生生将忘川滚烫蒸腾的热气逼出一条缝隙，而后很快就融到河中。孟婆上前抹了一把小孩的眼泪，竟然比她的手还要冰凉。

“来人，把他带下去。他投不了胎。”

查那巷三号。

Gun和乌云在比快，他刚进花圃走到Off的身边时，雨点兵团迅速翻身着陆。

“你是有什么招雨体质吗？”Off打趣道。

“我妈在我6岁的时候告诉我，我是雨神的儿子。”Gun说完哈哈大笑，“可能是我爸跟着我来监视你有没有对我图谋不轨。”

“真正图谋不轨的是他的儿子吧？”Off用一根手指抬起Gun的下巴，意味深长的直视他的双眼。

Gun注意到Off身后的树屋木雕外形已经完工，“诶，树屋成型了。”现在他在雕外部的花纹。“你怎么会想到要做一个树屋？”

“树屋啊，我小时候经常想象住在树屋里的情景。” Off拉着Gun坐下。

“好酷！那等你好了，一起去建一间属于我们的树屋吧。”Gun指着Off的木雕，“就建这个样子的。”Gun的眼光闪烁着真诚和期待。

Off曾经以为，到死之前他都会是自己一个人。

每次去医院复诊完，他都习惯独自散步回家当放风，有一次路过那条巷子时他看见Gun被打，“又是那群人。”他们从Gun的口袋里搜到几张钞票，抢走以后就离开了，Gun自己爬了起来，“反击啊笨蛋，”他在心里骂到。之后接连几次复诊的回程，他都没有遇到Gun和五人帮。

某天复诊回家路上，他经过某一户家门，他听到有位老妇人在骂骂咧咧：“院子你都没有打扫是不是，想摔死我吗！”他看到院子里的人就是那天被打的小孩，他才意识到原来他住这里。

直到那一次，他还没走到暗巷，就远远看到五人帮从里面走了出来，走到暗巷一看，果然发现了瘫在地上的Gun。“真的是笨蛋。活该被打。”他扶起Gun，将他送了回家。老妇人没有对他的行为表示感谢，“就该让他死在路边！”讲话依旧尖酸刻薄，“多管闲事。”他并没有十分恼怒，冷静的讲，“我住在查那巷三号，你应该知道那里。”奶奶有点意外，“这小子医药费多少？”“你不是很想他死吗？我没带他去看医生。”Off说，“如果他死在家里了，你直接叫人来处理就好了。”Off将裤袋里的三角刻刀悄无声息的放在他床边，转身离开了Gun家。

他也有想过Gun就这样死掉的可能性，“万一他就死在家里了，”Off想，“总比死在路边强。”“反正没人爱的小孩，早点死掉解脱不是很好吗？”但他又很矛盾，“如果他没死，醒来会看到我放的刻刀吗？如果他看到刻刀，他会来找我吗？如果他不会来找我，我要去找他吗？”一时之间他陷入纠结，“为什么我要去找他，只是一个被打的笨蛋而已，不要再浪费时间在他身上了。”

后来，他在纠结和忐忑中等来了Gun。后来的后来，他看着Gun的眼睛，清澈透亮，像一池净水，一眼就望到底，却看不透这个池有多深，他像一条濒临死亡的鱼，用尽最后一丝力气翻身潜进去试图一探究竟。直到今天，他也不知道自己离触底还有多远的距离。但现在，距离好像不是那么重要了，只要他能一直在这池水里，只要这池水，还能容得下他。

“想这么久，就是不愿意咯。”Gun嘟起嘴佯装生气。

Off回过神来，“你会建房子吗你？”他给Gun泼冷水。

“啊你不是木雕很厉害，建房子应该也难不倒你吧？”Gun回击的理智气壮。

“这是两码子事诶。等等，所以你是打算让我去建这个房子，然后你舒舒服服的住进去？”

“我可以陪你舒舒服服的住进去。”Gun露出俏皮的酒窝。

“啧，我这个还没雕好呢，就想着建个大的。”Off戳了一下Gun的酒窝。拿起桌子上的刻刀准备继续木雕。

“你不是说要给我讲以前的事情？昨天还没讲完啊。”Gun不解。

“这位学生，你是不是忘了课堂作业？你还记得怎么刻转角吗？第一个作品都还没做完。”Off一本正经的说道。

“好啦好啦，我刻就是了。”Gun不情不愿地拿起刻刀，乖乖继续完成桌面上的作品。

Off在这个下午十分投入到他的木雕中，进展也很神速，以至于有木刺扎进手指他都没有太大的反应，继续凿凿刻刻，不断修改作品，他的眼里好像只剩下木雕。Gun觉得有些不可思议，他知道Off在木雕时很认真，但是今天不同以往，他好像完全沉浸在自己的世界里，就算Gun弄掉了刻刀碰到了头发出声音也没能影响到他。

“少爷，吃药了。”框姐一如既往的端着盘子走了过来。

“Off！Off！”Gun叫了他两声。

“少爷…”框姐话音未落，“听到了！拿来！”Off抢过水杯，吞下了药丸。

“你在这里陪我一阵子吧，我们今天都没有好好说过话。”Off提议。

“可你不是吃了药会困吗？”

“我想先稍微休息一下”，Off给Gun解释，“我这几天没有很强烈的睡意。”

雨停了，Off站起身，“带你参观一下我的花圃吧。”他拉起Gun的手。“我母亲以前学的是园艺设计，是个很棒的设计师，我父亲是一家婚庆公司的老板，他们在一场婚庆企划案的合作中认识。我妈是一个很极端的完美主义。其实她不能忍受婚姻出错这件事，所以她常常自欺欺人，以为吵架就能纠正一切，就像以前她做设计师时，总能通过理论和争吵，将自己的概念完整的复刻到现实作品上，没有人能改动她的设计，只有她自己能否定自己。”他们走到玫瑰花前，“她和许多女人一样喜欢玫瑰，但是她从来不会剪掉玫瑰的刺，她说玫瑰少了刺就不是玫瑰。”

Off摘了一朵玫瑰，递给了Gun。“送给你，我的小狐狸。”

“所以你的意思是你是小王子？”Gun接过玫瑰。

“我不是，”Off将Gun往怀里拢了拢。“我同时拥有你和玫瑰。”

“我该走了是不是。”Gun和Off在花圃间静静的拥抱了一会。

“你不想听完我的故事了吗？”Off看向Gun的眼睛。

Gun又看到那面海，海上并不平静，海风卷起波浪重重。“可是明天还要上课。”他试着挣扎。

“听完之后你随时都能走。”浪花并不急着涌上岸，只是在海陆边缘一直跃动。

“你总是让我无法拒绝。”被拍打上岸的石头疯狂地想念上一次流浪，早就迫不及待想要开展下一场海上历险。

浮生宫内。

“巳——暝——”掌铃使的报时传入宫内。

“第二暝的时间所剩无几了。”辅官长老心觉不妥，“为什么阿开还没带着那老头来述职？”

门外的罔灯抖动了一下，变暗之后又迅速燃亮。

查那巷三号。

Gun对于进Off的房间这件事还是心有余悸。但是当Off打开房门的时候，他便感受到气氛完全不同于上次，虽然四周墙壁仍然满布画稿，但是地板上的废纸和弃稿已经收在墙角，颜料和画笔虽然还是混在一起，却也有序地散落在画板的周围，窗帘大开，一整面落地玻璃窗就是一个画框，框住了大海和落日，雨后的清新因子也在房间里蔓延。

“Wow，你这根本无敌海景房。”Gun惊呼，他冲到窗前，手搭在窗枝上。“就是这窗枝有点破坏了美景。”

Off从背后将Gun整个圈住，“我爸妈住的时候，没有这些窗枝。他们的婚礼是在那个海边办的。”

“好浪漫！” Gun惊呼。

“我也这么觉得。他们两个都是浪漫至死的人。”Off的视线落在那片海上。“接下来我说的话，你可能会感到害怕，”Off扣住Gun的十指，“但有我在。”

“如果太难过可以不要说，我不想你再揭开自己的伤口。”Gun摇摇头。

“我已经一个人面对太久了，你愿意听我讲吗？”Off的语气透露一丝请求。

“愿意，你说什么我都听。”Gun吻了他脸颊以示安抚。

“在我大吵大闹那次过后，家里进入低气压氛围，他们吵架的次数很少，同时出现的时间亦然，可能是怕两个人碰到一起又会吵架吧。”Off耸耸肩，“刚开始那段时间，我还在为那一通暴走感到窃喜，他们终于重视我了，终于舍得消停一下了，但时间越久，我越觉得家里气氛不对，我心生害怕，开始怀疑自己的行为是不是正确的。”

“有一天晚上我实在是憋不住，走到我妈房间跟她道歉，我妈竟然反过来跟我说对不起，她说我说的都是对的，我爸也是对的，这个家根本错的只有她，到后来，她甚至说爱上我爸也是她的错，说着说着就哭了起来。我真的被吓坏了，即使我看过她无数次吵架时的崩溃大哭，但她那天的她说的话真让人剜心的痛，她从来没有服软过，却在她儿子面前认错。我只好跪在她床边抱着她，陪她一起哭。”

“此后每天我都能听到我妈在房间哭，我的安慰只能起暂时的镇定作用。每次走出她房门，我都在责怪悔恨自己那天的情绪失控。”

“那你爸爸呢？”

“我爸本来就吵不过我妈，虽说他是一个事业控制欲极强的男人，无奈在家庭中遇到了我妈这个控制欲比他更强的女人。他是真的很欣赏我妈的作品，他觉得他们两个人的婚礼设计案就是这个世界上最完美的合作。确实如此，他们的公司零负评，口碑以一传十。我很难全盘否定我爸对我妈的爱，但是他也有他的执着和底线，他真的无法容忍无理取闹。但我妈总是把那些架吵的有根有据。这大概就是读书太多的缺点吧。”

“其实我知道我爸一直和他大学前女友保持很好的联系。我小时候见过她，我爸让我喊她Auntie Jennie，有一次我翻他大学纪念册看到，她给我爸写的留言，其中有一句是：‘深爱未必一直占有，错过未必全盘错付，最了解的并非最为相适。愿旧友常在，友谊长青。’落款Jennie，”

“我不怪我爸一直和她保持联络，既然他们都认定了彼此是最了解对方的人，那想必有些事情只有他们才懂。我不知道爸不在家的时候，他们在一起共度了多少个夜晚，这些对我来说都不重要。因为我在我爸眼神中看到他还爱着我妈。以前我不信我妈说的话，但当长大后，我信了。只是他的那份爱是疲惫的，是难过的，也是身不由己，无法抽离的。”

“那段时间我爸回家根本没办法让我妈停下哭泣，只会令她变本加厉。直到终于有一天我妈不哭了，她像一朵插在干涸土地上的濒死的玫瑰，瘫在床上，不吃不喝，也不收拾自己。看着她的样子，我很难受，我的心像是被一块大石压住，不能用力喘气，也流不出眼泪。我找来我爸，我们三个一起去了医院。”

“我妈得了重度抑郁和重度焦虑。在医院强制接受三个多月的电击治疗和药物治疗后她的情绪有好转趋稳定，于是我们跟医生订好要在她45岁生日那天接她出院。”

“回家前夕，她跟我和我爸讲，生日那天要穿他们初次约会的衣服，她想重新找回和我爸相恋的感觉，她想我们家能在那一天重新开始，她也认识到自己骨子里的完美主义迟早会害了她，所以做人要松一点。接她出院那天，他们都各自换上了那套衣服，而我捧了一大束家里种的玫瑰插花送给她。”

“这是她确诊以来，笑的最灿烂的一次。眼睛里闪着希望的光，笑容也在阴霾中得到了解放。站在花圃里，她表扬我把她的花照料的不错，给我一个额头吻。进家门后，她说她好久没睡过家里的床，超级想念，所以想在房间切蛋糕，我说好，然后让我爸先扶我妈上楼，我去取蛋糕和偷偷给她备好的回家贺礼。”

“蛋糕刚从厨房提出来，我转身踏上第一级楼梯，就听见房子外传来短促的一声男性呼叫，接着就变成巨大的砸地声，闷闷的，钝钝的，像一个锤子在大力敲你的骨头。”

“他们？他们坠楼了？”Gun不敢确定。

“是自杀和失足。”Off仿佛在说别人的故事，语气听不出一丝变化。

Gun不敢流眼泪，他不知道面对这样的情况应该要说什么才合理，语言的力量变得微乎其微。他能做的就是转过身去，紧紧给他一个拥抱。

“我真的ok。因为后来我在整理我妈的行李时，发现了压在底部的遗书。这是她在出院前一天写好的。上面只留了短短几句话：”

“玫瑰没有了刺就不再是玫瑰了，而我的最后一根刺，只有我有资格拔走。这辈子我最爱的两个人，感谢相伴，悔恨万千。来世不复相见。妻、母绝笔”

“我妈真的将她的极端完美主义贯彻至死，最后还能和最爱的人一起共赴黄泉，这个结局真的蛮凄美圆满的。计划得逞还解锁了神秘礼物，如果有地府的话，她在那边应该有狂喜吧。” Off倒是自我调侃，先笑出了声。“

Gun听到的尽是唏嘘和心酸。他的内心过于震撼，眼前人所承受的一切远超他的经历和想象，心疼和难过、爱怜和可惜，各种复杂的情感交织在一起，他能做的好像只剩陪伴。

“至于我，你大概也发现了我和我妈的共同之处。”Off继续讲着，“那天你已经见识过我发病了。”

“和框姐处理完我爸妈葬礼后，我就站在这扇窗前，看到了斜阳，落霞，海浪，还有我们家的花圃，我听到隔壁家的狗在吠，新生儿的哭啼，鸟的鸣唱，一切都五彩缤纷，充满生机，人人都愿留住这一份美好。但绝望和希望仅一窗之隔，我想她可能觉得只要冲破了这扇窗，她就重获了自由和新生，所以她确实那么做了。不得不说，这确实很适合作为终结的背景墙。”

“那天我半个人都伸出了窗外，好像真的能感受到生的召唤。海风吹得我眼泪直流，但除了空气什么都抓不住，我感觉我一无所有。解脱这个词真的在脑海里转了好久。最后我还是退回了床边。”Off边说边抱着Gun移到床边，坐下，“我不怕痛，我只怕没人记得我。”

“我记得你啊，我记得！”Gun终于忍不住放声大哭，“你不要再想着解脱了好不好？”

“于是我让框姐找工人加装了这些窗枝，让她陪我去医院看医生，医生诊断我得了躁郁症，他说只要按时服药，就能控制住病情，过正常的生活。”Off轻抚着Gun的后背，让Gun想起了小时候妈妈安慰他的感觉。

“我…我不准你离开我，”Gun哭的一抽一抽，说话断断续续，“你不要…不要像妈妈一样，”Gun也有Gun的脆弱，“我一直记得你，会…会一直记住的。”现在他的软肋又多了一根。

阎殿内。

辅官长老坐不住了，她决定要去趟妄虚宫一探究竟。

当她越靠近妄虚宫，越感受到寒气的逼近。

“难道阿开回来了？”她推开门，玄魇席上躺着的二位一动不动。

“大事不妙。”

查那巷三号。

“你不要哭好吗？”Off继续扫着Gun的背安抚他，“这样我会觉得很无能。”

“抱歉，我不应该让你想起不好的事情。”Gun压抑住自己的哭腔，试图慢慢平复止不住的泪水，“让我缓一缓。”

“你不怕吗？我说了这么多，”Off捧起Gun的脸，截断泪川的来路，“我想起来都觉得挺可怕的。”

Gun深吸一口气，“怕，”随即坚定地看向Off眼里的那片海，“但看到你就不怕了。”Gun闭上眼睛，贴近眼前的唇。这颗石头已经决定要寄居在这片大海里，无论是随浪浮沉，还是葬身海底，他都在所不惜。

很多年以后，Gun依然会想起这场绵长而激烈的深吻。他闭着眼睛，勇往直前。因为哭泣，紧贴的嘴唇不自觉有些微微颤抖，他轻轻咬住Off的下唇，由浅至深地吮吸，Off迎合他的节奏，包裹他的上唇以温柔地给予。这颗石头意外地掌握了控制海浪的方法，于是想探身潜入更深的海腹，欲望牵引行动，他的舌头毫无阻碍的进入Off的领地，试探性的舔舐对方的贝齿，继而小心翼翼地攀上对方的舌头，那等待已久的海浪将他卷起，唇齿交接，双舌缱绻，一场风暴潮蓄势待发。

起先两人相向而拥，Off搂着Gun的腰，Gun环着Off的颈，不知是谁先情难自禁，手开始上下游走在对方的背部，肌肤的摩挲撩拨着理智和冲动的边界，翻江倒海，情到深处，两人双双倒在床上，Gun翻身撑起，将Off压在下方，他急促的喘息，刚刚哭过的双眼还蒙有薄薄的水气，Off看着那一汪清澈，一如既往的干净透亮，就连情欲也坦坦荡荡，丝毫没有要掩藏的意思。

Gun的手将Off的手十指相扣，牢牢钉在Off身体两旁，他想起Off的巧手在雕刻时的样子，修长灵敏，行云流水，又想到这双手刚刚给他制造了全身震颤的酥麻感，盲目又疯狂，杂乱且失控，他豁出去了。Gun身体内的燥热驱使着他再次俯吻身下人，他先啄了啄Off的嘴唇，接着印下密密麻麻的吻，从脸颊沿着下颌，到颈窝再至锁骨，这是他最喜欢的部分，以往抱着的时候总闻到阵阵奶醇，好像夺魂的迷香，他在不知不觉中贪恋上瘾。

Off饶有兴致地配合着Gun的行为，他的大脑指示在更进一步前先将这个小孩反扑，但是身体却对他下一次的爱抚产生了期待。十分有趣，Off心想。当Gun的唇又回到起点时，Off立刻擒住了他，舌头长驱直入，将节奏权夺回。他又何尝不是燥热难耐？左手挣开Gun的指节，一把卷住他的细腰，右手借力侧翻，放倒了占上风者，成功覆在了他的身上。

Gun对扭转的局势还不来及作出反应，Off已经开始攻略城池。他的吻先落在Gun的眼睛上，柔柔的，暖暖的，礼尚往来，沿着鼻子来到酒窝，然后凌虐了他最爱的双唇，最后依依不舍地移到耳朵，“抱我。”Off的灼热的气音唤醒了Gun全身的敏感通路，Gun知道他将会引发一场毁灭性的海啸，但他已经张开双臂，做好了献身大海的准备。

Off终于要探到这池清水的边界了，原本搂在腰间的左手不知何时抓住了Gun的衣服下摆，迅速向上掀开，顺势脱下，一个吻，两个吻，从上往下，他在小孩雪白的肌肤上烙下了印记。Gun的手早就溜进Off的衣服下，抚摸着他光滑而宽广的背，Off的衣服被一点点推到颈部，他咬住Gun的耳垂吹气，“帮我脱掉。”Gun满脸通红，乖乖照做。在亲吻和爱抚之下，两人个人的身体都对彼此建立起熟悉和依赖感，不知何时蹭掉的裤子掉落地板，两个人的亲密距离近的只剩下薄薄的两条内裤，彼此都好像在等待，不慌不忙地酝酿一个坦诚相对的最佳时机。

Off笑意盈盈的看着身下那只因为害羞而闭起眼睛的红虾子，好像怎么吻都觉不够，他的右手慢慢挑逗Gun突起的乳头，左手移到后腰间，顺着腰线将他的内裤一点点往下褪，直到他的大手将Gun的左臀完全覆盖揉捏，Gun才察觉自己最后一道防线已被突破。此时的他在大海里眩晕，既分不清方向也不愿回到现实，他只想得到多一点，再多一点。于是他将手直接伸进了Off的内裤，握住刚刚一直被摩擦的结实。Off没有料想到这小孩竟然如此大胆，也将手覆在他的炽热之上。

充足而丰富的前戏让充血膨大的勃起达到最高峰，他们彼此手握最想得到的欲望，“准备好了吗？”Off看着Gun，Gun点点头，他们狂吻，紧拥，呻吟，在不断反复的抽插厮磨中帮助对方到达最原始的快乐巅峰，置身灵肉欢愉的云端，得到最满足的野性释放。

或许因为是第一次的关系，在大汗淋漓之后他们瘫软在床上，只是静静拥抱，进入了各自的空无之境，而后困意爬升，沉沉睡去。

还是Off先醒来，他睡得比较浅，发现手臂被怀里的人压麻了。

怀里的小孩还在呼呼大睡，翻了一个身，背对着Off。Off将手轻轻抽出，另一只手把Gun往自己身边拢，从背后圈住他。两人就像两只严丝合缝的汤勺一样。

Off低下头，“谢谢你今天陪我过20岁生日。” 在Gun的头发上落下一个吻。

“如果能一直这样就好了。”他的眼角快速划过一滴泪，砸在了枕头上。


	7. 5 第三暝 上

_一个地老天荒的拥抱，原来只有十秒。_

查那巷三号。

“今天是我的18岁生日！”Gun兴奋的说，“能邀请你陪我一起过吗？”

“你在我们家白吃白喝了几个月，怎么今天忽然正式了起来？”Off刮了刮Gun的鼻子，“之前都是白陪了？”

“生日就郑重其事的邀请一下嘛。”Gun嘟起小嘴撒娇。

“所以你准备了什么活动邀请我陪你一起过呢？”Off亲了亲Gun的手背。

“我…没有想过诶。”Gun陷入思考中，“就，14岁以前的生日妈妈都有和我一起吹蜡烛，她走了之后，我就没再过生日了。”

“那我们还是来上木雕课好了。”Off对Gun说。

“我已经会刻浮雕花啦！”Gun理直气壮道。

“今天我们开新课。”

Off从家里拿出一件小小的红棕色木块，这块材料有别于之前Gun用来练手的材料，看上去厚实一点，材质也更为坚硬。

“这块木好漂亮！”Gun小小的惊叹了一下。

“是紫檀木，很贵重的木材。”

“拿这个开新课，未免也太高抬我了，Off老师。”

“你跟着我做就行了，反正基本的手法你都基本学会了。”Off在整理工作台。

“先把你的左手伸出来，”Off拿着绳子，“快点。”

Gun迟疑的伸出左手，一根红线绕住了他的无名指，Off快速的围了个松松的圈系上结。Off把另一根红绳递给Gun，伸出自己的左手，“照做。”

Gun低头看着Off的细长的手指，疑惑地复制Off刚刚的动作。

Off将Gun的绳圈拉长，量出的长度后，用圆规取其一半的数码。他又将木块对半切开，递了一半给Gun，在木块上先画一个圆，遂画了另一个稍微宽一点的同心圆。Gun在旁边跟着做，当他看到两个同心圆时，他瞬间发现了什么。

“你要和我一起做戒指？”Gun刹然低呼。

“是你要跟我学做戒指。”Off纠正道。

Off将木块固定在台钳上，拿起钻笔在靠近内圆线稿处穿了一个小孔，线锯刀刚好能沿孔穿过，准备切割内圆。Gun拿着钻笔迟迟不敢下手，他怕自己会搞砸，毕竟他还只是个初学者，毁了这么名贵的木材他会觉得良心不安。

“快做，等一下天要黑了。”Off在一旁催促道，“放松点，凡事都有第一次，你要相信你的贤师。”

Gun噗嗤一笑，点了点头，总是要走出第一步的。

方环渐渐切割成形，他们又拿木锉打磨环的内壁外围，使其不断修正一个圆环的形状。砂纸在打磨抛光中必不可少，只有反复来回的搓磨，不厌其烦的擦拭，才能让其具有光滑锃亮的外表。时间一分一秒凝聚在这对木环中，只要上好蜡所有的步骤就大功告成。

天然成色的木纹十分别致，这对戒指沉稳而大气。“做好了！”Gun看着他和Off的成品雀跃激动。

“好了，今天的课程结束了。”Off将Gun的作品拿起来，将自己的留在桌上。

“所以现在是交换戒指的概念吗？”Gun不禁瞪大眼睛。

“生日快乐。”Off摸摸Gun的头。

Gun觉得此刻自己是世界上最幸福的人，“这是我第一次收到生日礼物。谢谢你，Off。”没等Off反应过来就将他熊抱在怀里，像是获得了世上最珍贵的宝贝一样。

“这样你就会一直记得我了。”Off摸着手中的戒指喃喃低语。

Gun抬头亲了亲Off的颈脖，又亲了亲他的嘴巴，“没有人会忘记十八岁的生日。”

十八岁的雨也没有缺席。

Gun确实一辈子都忘不掉。

阿开的记忆暗河里。

“Off，原来你和Gun那么相爱，那为什么你先他而去了？”阿开的脑海不断飘过许多问题。在无边的黑暗里，他除了能感知到紧握的手，其他一切行动都无法展开。

手的主人和他一直没有任何的互动，仿佛沉睡了一般。

“你带我来这里究竟是为了什么？”

查那巷三号。

自从Gun的生日后，Off就一直专注在他的树屋木雕上，Gun还是和以前一样在周末的时候过来陪他，热恋期的小情侣免不了亲热和腻歪。但谁也没有想到他们竟然因为一件小事而爆发一场影响深远的争吵。

那天Gun蹑手蹑脚的进了花圃之后，Off因为太专注而没有留意到他，为了引起他的注意，以达到出其不意的效果，Gun瞄准了Off放下刻刀在整理工作台的间隙，绕到他身后，轻轻拍在他的肩膀上，同时稍微提高了音量叫了他的名字：“Off！”

Off整个人在座位上被吓到弹了起来，Gun被他的后背撞到，摔在了地上。

“你有没有搞错！”Off生气的对着Gun怒吼。“这真的很无聊！”

Gun愧疚地道歉， “对不起嘛，我不是故意的。” 他的屁股也摔的很痛，“我只是看你太专注在木雕上了，都没发现我来了，我吃树屋的醋而已。”

“那你也不应该在工作台边做这样的事情！”Off的怒火没有被Gun的俏皮话扑灭。“这里很多刻刀，很多工具，要是桌子翻了，木雕砸了，那该怎么办？”

“我也没有拍的用力啊。”Gun也觉得很委屈。“我就是怕你伤到我才放缓来的。”

“你现在做错事还有理了？你知道这个树屋我放了多少心里去设计吗？你知道我有多想把它做出来吗？你是不是想在即将成品的时候毁了我这几年的心血？”Off讲的话仿佛是锋利的刻刀，狠狠的在Gun的心上挖出一道血痕。

“我知道了，”Gun低下头，这时手机刚好响起，Gun没细看，掐断了放回裤兜里，“好，我下次会注意的。你的树屋很重要，我为我刚才差点伤害到它而再次道歉。”Gun用手撑起了身体，拍了拍裤子，“刚刚饭店老板找我，我先走了。”说完转身离开了花圃，走了一段路之后他翻查刚刚的电话号码，原来只是推销的电话。“还好你救了我一把。”Gun既感激又失落，在路边缓了好久才慢慢踱回家。头上的太阳，火气十足。

Off呆在原地，他也没想到自己会发这么大火，脑子先是一片空白，转而才意识到自己刚刚都讲了什么。

“我又口不择言了，”他颓坐在椅子上，“难道真的没办法再控制了吗？”

Gun一天都没有消息。

翌日清早，Off坐在花圃里继续他树屋木雕，刻刀刚拿起，手机铃声就响起，是Gun，他犹豫了一下，但没有接。十分钟之后他收的到了Gun的信息：

“如果你现在不想听我的电话没关系，昨天你问我的问题，我回去认真想过了，确实是我的不对。现在你不原谅我不理我，我可以理解的。那我们今天就先不见面好了。记得按时吃药。今天的木雕还是要加油哦！”

Off的表情不起一丝波澜。他继续刻着树屋的前门，他打算在门上挂一个门牌。没过多久，他的手停住了，全身都抖动了起来，他忍不住抽泣，眼泪像雨滴一样落在门上。

“停下。”他跟自己说。“为什么又哭了。”

他擦了擦眼泪，拿着刻刀脑海闪过一个念头，他决定临时在门上雕一朵花。“那朵花也应该在这个树屋里绽放。”

奶奶家。

Gun做好了Off没有回应的准备。他知道Off需要时间去适应调整。昨天他回学校图书馆，借阅翻看了和躁郁症相关的文本，也在电脑上做了相关资料的搜索。

“病人的情绪就像一个千秋，随时都有在发生变化。”

……

“上一秒他们可能神采飞扬，下一秒可能就会为了小事大哭大闹。”

……

“在两个极端的情绪切换中，病人的身心备受折磨，承受着异于常人的压力。”

这个病居然比抑郁症还要复杂得多。Gun十分心疼。他不知道怎么做才能帮助到Off，书里面写，要给予病人适当的缓冲空间，及时分享爱和鼓励，尽量在病人发病时保持理智，不要被他的情绪牵着走。这是一个充满困难的过程。

“既然我已经决定好要陪他，我就要更加勇敢坚强。”Gun心想，“他已经有在遵医嘱服药和定时复诊了，还有木雕这个兴趣来转移注意力，应该很快就能恢复正常生活了。想到这些，他的心里充满了力量和斗志。

但这只是他的希望。

浮生宫内。

辅官长老返回宫内第一件事就是察看监古镜。监古镜是连通玄魇席的通魂法具，她作为第三方不用穿魂也能以第一视角看到魂魄的前世经历，但监古镜已经恢复成普通镜面了，这意味着Gun的阳间穿魂已经结束了。但他们还躺在席上毫无反应。

“不对，”长老也未曾经历过这样情况。

“阿开究竟发生什么事情？”


	8. 6 第三暝 中

_我掳掠你全部的爱，企图自私的离开。_

查那巷三号。

“我下班啦，今天饭店的人还是很多。而且今天是我在饭店帮忙的一年零五个月了，老板也觉得挺不可思议的。我也是。”Off的手机收到讯息，没过多久又有一条，“我们已经三个月没见面了，所以你打算什么时候肯见我？”这是Gun第一次问他见面的事情。

这三个月内，Gun并非没有找过Off，刚开始的一个星期他天天留言，周末的时候说如期来上课，Off让框姐把他挡回去，并告诉他Off现在还不想见他，让他等Off的消息。实际上，Off也没想好什么时候该和他见面，但Gun依旧不间断的给他留言，第二个星期和第三个星期一样，Off开始会选择性的回他。一般而言，Gun都是线上在碎碎念自己学校的生活，说说饭店遇到的人事，不来他家以后，Gun的生活回归了三点一线。

在第二个月的中旬，Gun有一天说，他好想他，很想抱抱他，说明天要过去找他，那时Off正值抑郁发作，内心虽然也是渴望相见，可是又不愿意让他看见自己以泪洗面的脆弱样子。他很想依靠他，但他不敢，他觉得自己和五人帮讲的一样，“你就是头怪物。”于是他回绝了，说他最近没有空，木雕正在最后的加工冲刺阶段，每一天他都需要充足的休息才能投入心力进行细节的调整。Gun隔了很久才回复，“好，没关系。”事实上，Off那天怀着期待的心情焦灼的盼望Gun这个不速之客的来访，但Gun很听话。他向来都很听话。Off感觉心里有一盏灯灭了。

此后他们的联系都恢复到之前一样。日常的生活，偶尔表达一下想念。

“明天？”Off将忐忑的按了发送，对方秒回：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊收到！好想你啊。”Off仿佛都能听见Gun这一串语音。

“想我吗？”Off看着屏幕自言自语。

叽嘛饭店。

“老板，我是诚心的想向你学做拉椰糕的。”收店后Gun对着在厨房收拾的老板鞠躬，“你已经求了我三个月了，你烦不烦啊？”老板觉得被磨得生厌，“你真的是个怪咖。”

“我不会把食谱说出去的。”Gun已经想尽各种理由了。“你还想把食谱扬出去？”老板质问道。“我不是这个意思…”Gun意识到自己挑了个最烂的理由。

“行吧行吧，真的是烦了你了。”老板终于松口同意教他。

“这样明天就能带给Off尝尝了，他最喜欢吃甜品了。”Gun想起Off和他说过：“分享甜品是我们家为数不多真正快乐的时光，所以我最喜欢吃甜品。”他还记在心上。

对于Gun来说，今天真的是双喜临门的一天。

查那巷三号。

Gun在Off家门外转了几圈，太阳斜落在他身上，地上的影子被滚烫的大地炙烤着，他汗流浃背嘀嘀咕咕地想着开场白，“Off，好久不见，我好想你啊，”“我已经天天都和发想他了，再说他会烦的吧？”Gun摇摇头。“Off，我来了，想我吗？”“咦，太厚脸皮了点。”Gun否定了自己的肉麻。“Off，你家的花照顾的挺好啊。”“我在说什么啊？”Gun觉得老板说得对，他就是个怪咖，正常见面不就好了吗，到底是在紧张什么？

Off一直隔着矮栅栏观察着Gun，他觉得Gun好像有点长高了。“Gun，你还没想好吗？”Off忍不住先出声，推开栏门。

“啊？Off，这我新学做的甜品，你尝尝？”Gun一激灵，立刻拎起昨晚跟老板学做的甜品，“今天早上才从冰箱拿出来的，固了一晚形了，我看了样子还不错。”Gun边进去边说着。

他们走到工作台边，Gun头一回看到这么干净整齐的桌面，他把甜品放在桌子上，“你…树屋呢？”Gun不敢肯定。

“对，我做好了。”Off点头，“来试试你的甜品？”

Gun连忙把盒子拆开，里面的糕点还没有变形。“来，是拉椰糕喔，这是我们家老板的独门秘籍，顾客来店必点喔，我求了他三个月他才肯教我的。”

Off尝了一块，相较于普通的拉椰糕，它的甜味没有那么直接，而是和奶味完美的融合在一起，口感更绵密，回味过后口中余留淡淡的花香，确实十分别致。“很好吃，谢谢你。”Off的手揉了揉Gun的头发。

这是三个月以来他们的第一次肢体接触，久违的熟悉感夹杂着微妙的陌生，燃起他们对彼此温度的想念。

Gun的眼眶红了，倒不是委屈，三个月早就把委屈消磨的一干二净，是从心而起的感激。万幸Off终于肯见他，万幸他终于把树屋完成了，万幸自己在做甜品方面还有点天赋，他感觉这三个月的努力好像没有白费。

“坐下来吧，木雕课好久没开了。”Off拿出新备好的练习材料，是一块尺寸很小的木板，“让我看看，你这几个月是不是把我教给你的技术都全数还给我了。”

“那我需要在这上面刻什么？”Gun看了看这个尺寸，觉得刻花好像位置小了点，雕花纹的话，整体的感觉也无法呈现。

“刻名字。木雕学习者或者木雕师在完成作品之后都要在作品上刻上自己的以示作品属权，但是初学者的稍微有点不同，需要在前面加上老师的名字以示对其指导的尊重。”

“好，那我应该怎么写比较好，这个木板好像有点小。”它大概只有两片成年男性的大拇指指甲的大小。

“先在这上面设计一下怎么排版，”Off拿出一张白纸。“把木板的实际尺寸先挪到纸上，不然等一下写的字连范围都超了。”Off在一旁开始指导。

“这样写好吗？ADVISEROFF,CREATEDBYGUN（指导老师OFF,由GUN创作）。”

“这字你写满了你使的刀能把它们全刻出来？”

“好像不能……”Gun尴尬汗颜。

“我刚刚说过了，这是木雕界的不成文规定，就算你不说明别人也懂的。”Off又提示了一遍，“同样的话不要让我讲第三遍。”

Gun思考了一下，将文字精简到只剩下“OffGun”，“这样可以吗？”

“你觉得你能刻上了吗？”Off不回答。

“只剩下六个字的话就能了。”Gun确定的点点头。

“那就动手吧。”

Gun选择了一把最小号的木刻三角刀，仔细小心的在木板上刻下一笔一划。“原来我们的名字靠在一起是这种感觉“，Gun忽然觉得这个规定很浪漫，“以后我要向Off学更多的技术，做更多的木雕作品，再刻上我们的名字。”他心想。

今日份练习结束的很顺利，Gun的技术确实是有很大的进步。Off看着Gun刻的小木板，眼神闪过许多情绪，最后定在了赞赏，“看来还没有完全还给我，不错啊，继续保持练习。”他拿起桌上一套刻刀，“呐，送你了，要好好继承为师的工艺和利器。”

Gun没有接，“为什么要送给我？”他觉得蹊跷。

“既然之前那把三角刀我都送出去了，这一套就该和它团圆。”Off往Gun手里塞，“给我个换新的理由行不行？”

Gun半信半疑，他还是感觉奇怪，换新刀之后，刀和主人会有一段磨合期，他一个恋旧的人怎么说换就换？但他转念又想，树屋已经刻完了，可能他正需要一套新的刀具进入新的创作阶段吧。Gun说服了自己打消了怀疑的念头。

“好啦，弟子对恩师的不吝赐教和慷慨馈赠感激不尽~”结尾的尽字Gun还拖长尾音，双手接过那套刻刀后，又像古人致意一样给Off鞠了深深一躬。

Off被他成功逗笑了，Gun也跟着Off一起笑，这举动颇有一笑泯恩仇的感觉，只不过他们泯的是这三个月里藏的种种心事和纷繁情绪。

当笑声停止四目相对时，思念和爱欲也一并暴露无遗。

“下个作品的新线稿你想看看吗？”Off先开的口。

“很想。”Gun紧跟其上。

关门声就像一记信号枪，大脑内的理智和冷静主动退让，狂热和失控主导全场。没有半点犹豫，唇舌，臂肩，手腰，腿脚，进攻拉锯，攀抚索取，直奔主题。Gun先抓起对方的上衣，Off用手稍加制止，但Gun并不理会，强势拿下；遇硬则硬，Off立刻发起还击，借助身高和力量优势，将Gun剥光脱净。两人衣衫尽褪，裸露的肌肤进一步激活潜藏的渴求，双方角色在攻和守之间来回切换，却互不认输，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体。Off终归是身材条件略胜一筹，用热吻温柔安抚身下人，却又一手挑衅在前，一手于后扩张。Gun只是在发泄这段漫长等待中的酸楚和怨怼，略施重力报复咬破对方的下唇，又用指甲在光滑的后背抓出一道道细痕，其实在来之前他就做好了失守的准备。负距离的新鲜感冲破蛰伏在两人体内的最后一发欲望，沉沦在疯狂的颤栗之中，体内升腾起奇异又满足的暖意。床铺就像是揉皱了的画纸，两人就像是画中双生树下纠缠交错的根，力与美的碰撞，爱和欲的释放，彼此成就对方记忆中的最佳作品。

酣战过后，他们躺在床上盯着乌黑的天花板神游太空。

“我好想你。”Gun打破沉默。

“我在。”枕边人低声应答。

“或许我没办法感同身受你的痛苦，但是我真的想陪你走下去。”

“好。”

“我们还很年轻，能创造无限的可能性。我想看着你成为最出色的木雕师，然后我们一起住进树屋里。”

“好。”

“所以你不要再推开我了好吗？”

沉默在咆哮。

“好。”终于还是听到了答案。

Gun翻到Off身上，深深的吻向他的颈窝。

“我给你做的戒指呢？”Off发问。

“在我的口袋里，怎么了？”

“我们来互戴吧。”

“好。”

穿戴好衣物后，他们郑重其事的拿出为对方亲手制造的戒指，穿进彼此的无名指上。

“我套住你了，”Off看向Gun的眼睛。“这一辈子。”

Gun扑上前去，重获至宝。

阿开的记忆暗河里。

长期置身黑暗会微光产生极度敏感，阿开觉得隐隐有一束明亮薄薄的撒在他们身上。

“Off是你吗？”他用无声呐喊企图抵达光亮的来源。

叽嘛饭店。

“今天提早收店，我可以去看你。”Gun趁着喝水的间隙发了一条讯息。

自从他们交换戒指之后，Off的情绪稳定了不少，他们日常用line来沟通，有时候Gun去他家一起讨论新作品的画稿。

“这个作品你也要参与雕刻。”Off向他发出邀请。

“诶？你信得过我哦。”Gun又惊又喜。

“总要有第一步啊。”

下班的时候，Gun迫不及待翻看手机，却发现这条消息没有被读。

他下意识向上翻看了之前的对话：

……

“吃药了吗？”--14:37

“吃了”--14:39

“想我吗”--15:00

“你今天早上问过了”--15:03

“可你下午没答”--15:05

“想想想”--15:25

“嘻嘻: )”--15:26

“今天提早收店，我可以去看你”--17:16

虽然没有得到允许，但他还是决定去Off家看看。

查那巷三号。

框姐在门口向Gun招手，Gun觉得有些意外。

“少爷刚刚…1个小时前被…送到医院急救去了。”她的眼泪不停流，嘴巴一直哆嗦，双手紧握，极力自制身体的颤抖，“他…割脉，没…没抢救过来。”

Gun有些站不稳，他直挺挺的昏了过去。

他做了好长一个梦。

在梦里他拉着Off的手，和他说今天店里提前下班了，Off问他有没有做甜品啊，Gun说他明天打算学一个新的，Off要他记得常拿来给他吃，Gun爽快的答应了。然后他们像往常一样拥吻在一起。

10秒之后Off泪流满面的抱着他，跟他说对不起，要他原谅自己。Gun很不解，他拍拍Off的后背，跟他说他会一直陪着他，不要担心，不管他做了什么都会原谅他的。而后他感觉自己的后背一湿，一摸一看竟然满手鲜红，他看到Off的左手手腕在不停的滴血，血越流越快，Gun不知道怎么办，用手按住他的伤口，但血还是拼命往外流，他的手，Off的手，他们的衣服，裤子，地板，到处都是红色，最后连整个Off都是红色的。

“不要！”

Gun从梦里惊醒。

医院里。

框姐一直守在Gun身旁，等着他醒来。

Gun看见框姐就抱着她嚎啕大哭，“怎么会这样？”

框姐也跟着他一起哭，她拍拍Gun的后背，将经历的事情全数讲出。

框姐自幼没有亲人，在育幼园长大，成年后就到处给人做帮佣赚取生活费，她无依无靠，工作到哪就住到哪，也没有建立太多的人脉联系。但是她在Off家呆得最久，也见证了这一家人的情绪起伏，苦和乐她都知道。她从不过问和插足他们的生活，只是默默按规定办事。今天是原定的取药日，框姐出门给Off取药，顺带去采购了点日用品和食材。自从父母去世之后，家里主仆二人也不经常交流，只是在Off发病的时候，她会特别留意着Off的动向，生怕他伤害自己。她尽量避免Off在木雕之外和利器接触，因为她曾经看过Off在房间拿着剪刀准备对自己下手，上前阻止被Off怒吼了“滚出去。”某种程度上来说，是她陪着Off度过了最难熬的父母离世期。

今天回家之后，她听到Off房间如往常一样传来音乐声，她就去准备晚餐。浴室方向传来一声微弱的“叮咚”，因为没有第二声，她就没有在意，以为是自己的幻听。等她做好饭打算叫Off来用膳时，她发现楼上的房间根本没人。她想起那一声提示音，冲到浴室看到门口紧闭，她撞开门之后，发现Off躺在浴缸中央，满池子的水皆是殷红，水面浮着一把平角刀。他已经没了呼吸。框姐看到Off的手机滑落在地板上，立马抓起来就拨了急救电话。医生在Off体内查出大量的安眠药成分，而且手腕上的伤口很深，浴缸里的热水加速了血流，他的意识也断的很快。

Gun泣不成声。

他以为给了他全部的爱，就留得住他。

他跟框姐说，他想去看看他。

往生室内。

Gun第二次站在这里。第一次是看妈妈，第二次是看Off。

他心里的某一部分也跟着死去。

Off就躺在那里，不发一语。

Gun有很多话想和他说，却不知道哪句该先出口。

他最后一次握了Off的手，轻轻的穿过他的指缝，抚摸他的指节。

他没有哭，哭了眼睛就会模糊看不清Off的脸。

他只想好好记住他的样子。

阿开的记忆暗河里。

阿开的左手腕上传来锥心的刺痛，在持续不断的痛意中，他感觉环境在快速流动，他好像能活动开来了。于是他尝试张开眼睛，他需要眯眼来适应这久违的光线。只是当他越努力睁开双眼，手上的痛就越升一级。

当他终于能看清眼前的景象，他才发现，原来他牵着的一直是Gun。

痛觉神经在一瞬间被捏爆，意识随即炸开——


	9. 7 第三暝 下

_二十一分之三，You Complete Me。_

妄虚宫内。

阿开和Gun倏然睁大了双眼。阿开转头看向身边的Gun，哭着抱紧他的肩，哭得像个小孩一样。冰凉的泪流在Gun的胸膛上。原来他自己就是Off。

Gun的眼泪也滑落在Off的头发上，温温的，热热的，灼得他的心好麻，好痛。

眼前人终于认出了自己，Gun用手环住Off的头，轻轻拍扫着他的背，就像五十多年前第一次在床上安慰他一样。

“没关系，哭吧，”他的声音沧桑喑哑，“我在这里。”

“对不起。”Off还是那个少年。

“最后那一刻，我躺在浴缸里，脑子里闪过很多画面，当我看到你流眼泪的样子，我的心比手上的伤口还痛，”Off涕泗横流，“那时我想立刻见到你，我想再次抱着你，我真的好想你。”

“但是我连害怕的力气都没有了，我知道安眠药起效了。”Off悔恨万分，“对不起，没能撑过去，真的对不起，我做傻事了，真的真的对不起。”

这一声迟来的道歉，Gun终归是亲耳听到了。

“午——暝——”

门外的三暝烛在燃烧最后的1/9。

浮生宫内。

OffGun手拉着手站在大厅中央。

辅官长老听完他们的穿魂经历后摇头感叹，“阴间也难敌痴情郎。”

Off满肚子的疑惑，“为什么我会以阿开自称？为什么这个过程我都忘记了？”

辅官长老将那件的怪事一五一十的告诉他们。

“你还记得吗，你来的时候也是质码也是24克。那时候也在这个宫里，我感应出了你藏在手指上的木戒指，就和你现在兜里的一只相似。”

Off在兜里掏出一只木戒指，是穿魂前Gun交给他保管的。

“我们把你手上的戒指拔出来，放在阴阳秤上测量，发现这个木戒指刚好3克，接着你也被推上秤，发现质码也退回21克，符合投胎的条件。”

“但你却说你不要去投胎，还因为这个木戒指你还在阎殿大闹了一场，引路鬼使将你锁在了妄虚殿内，你却高喊着要我将戒指归还予你，甚至足足花了一暝的时间跪在我的宫前央求。念及你应该是阳间的遗憾太重，于是安排你上玄魇席，让你重历一次前世，那时候的引路鬼使还不像现在一样能同时穿魂，谁也不知道你经历了什么。但再回来时，你更坚持了不要投胎的决心。”

“时间折磨着已经到了第三暝，这里没办法收留非特殊原因的魂魄，因此我们把你架上了奈何桥。在上桥之前，我把戒指锁在了拘魂匣中，但上了桥之后，你的眼泪被孟婆意外的发现是冰冷的。引路鬼使只好将你带回这里。”

“来到这里之后，你的状态一改，十分冷静，阴郁，甚至不再提不要投胎这件事，为了找出原因，测量了你的质码，却发现你只有18克重，有3克凭空消失了。负责你的鬼使问了你很多生档上的事情，你都像没有记忆一样摇头，三暝期限临近了，就只好将你暂时安排为引路鬼使。”

“至于你为什么叫阿开，是因为询问姓名的时候，你坚持以阿开自称，就算我们怎么告诉你Off这个名字，你都极力否认。”

“那我现在能拿回我的戒指吗？”Off还是不死心。

“不可以，在拘魂匣里的所有器物，早已被匣内的咒硫气腐蚀殆尽。”

“这样就找不到我为何凭空消失3克的原因了。”

“是木戒指带走了。”辅官长老把真相道出，“第四暝我将戒指取出来放在阴阳秤上测过，它有6克。主物分开后，咒硫气暂时对双方都无法造成威胁。为什么会有魂魄超重，是魂魄因为有跟随的身外物来到了阴间，但这种可能性其实很小，除非魂魄执念深重，依赖无比，完全无法放下。至于你，很可能是深重的前世记忆早就和木戒指产生了强大的联结，在木戒指脱离你后，到一个失去保护的环境中，记忆便感受到不安，所以潜回你的木戒指中，在匣中随着咒硫气消失，造成你的失忆。”

“那为什么非是3克？”Off还是不懂。

“我知道为什么是3克。”旁听多时的Gun终于开口。

查那巷三号。

Gun和框姐站在Off的房间里，是他从小到大住的房间。

他们在书桌上找到两封信，一封是给框姐和Gun的，一封是给Gun的。

框姐先拆开他们共同的信，Off工整的字迹映入眼帘。

**框姐，Gun：**

**如果你们看到这封信，也应该知道发生了什么。**

**虽然我一直不说，但是承蒙框姐十几年来的悉心照料，尤其是爸妈走后的近两年，不但帮我处理家事，还要照顾我这一个精神疾病患者，真的辛苦了，心中无限感激。幸得我们羁绊不深，我走后你也不会太难过。爸妈的遗产，你拿走1/3吧。去寻找你自己的生活，不要再困于此处。**

**我走了，就是解脱了。**

**在火化前，请帮我戴上戒指。Gun知道在哪里。**

**Off** **绝笔**

Gun看着Off的笔迹，捂着嘴巴不让自己哭出声。他想马上打开Off给他的信，却又不舍得马上读完，因为这是最后一次，Off和自己的对话了。

Gun靠在墙边缓缓滑下，盘腿坐在角落里。“Gun亲启”,这是他第一次看到Off写他的名字。拆开信封，抽出信纸，还没打开就摸到Off的泪将纸打湿弄皱的纹理。Gun摩挲着泪痕，好像在替Off擦掉眼泪。

**Gun：**

**我亲爱的小狐狸，**

**送给你的玫瑰花它还好吗？**

**那天你问我，为什么要亲你，其实我在你的眼里，见到了一个清澈透底的池塘，那时的我，像一条垂死挣扎的鱼，只想着翻进去重获生机。**

**你知道的，我的家庭有多畸形，恨常常打着爱的名义肆意摧毁我们的关系，它一旦在心里扎了根发了芽，就会长成树将所有能量抽吮殆尽。**

**你问我为什么想做一个树屋？其实那个理由是我瞎掰的。在我暴走以后自责不已的那段时间，我画了一间树屋，每当我感觉到与这股恨意无法抗衡时，我就会对这间树屋进行不断的改造。其实我妈治疗抑郁的那段时间，我发现她的那些病症也曾在我身上出现，但为了不添麻烦，我什么都没讲，我以为只要我妈好了，我就会跟着有所好转，但我没想到她一心只想着有尊严的腐烂，那些从前说的爱我，原来都只是自私谎言。**

**我不甘心，我觉得被愚弄，恨意堆叠的时候，就会开始怨天尤人。我常常无法控制自己的情绪，哪怕已经服药了，也只有在药物催眠过后得到一丝空荡的形肉分离的平静。**

**我说我怕没人记得我，那是我压在心底里的恐惧。这份恐惧催生了树屋的最终形态，我决心要把它做出来，留下名垂千史的作品。你不知道吧，我的木雕断断续续才自学了三四年，那是我为数不多富有天分的喜好。**

**因为一个无心之举促成了你的闯入，我确实重获了生机。只有你在身边时，平日里喧嚣的极端世界才得以片刻宁静。**

**你的池水洁净无比，就像你的心，通透而坦荡，纯真而直接。你的善良，你的给予，你的包容，你的爱，对着我从不吝啬。我曾一度怀疑你的真心，请不要生气，因为我从未获得过这般赤诚的爱意，直到你日复一日的问候，交流，联系，才让我对你深信不疑。**

**我曾一度觉得我能继续走下去，在你喂我吃面条的时候，在我送你玫瑰花的时候，在赤裸相对的时候，在交换戒指的时候，因为是你让我感受到被重视的意义。**

**可是我和这头困兽搏斗得太久了。就算是有你，我也渐渐觉得力气不够了。大吵一架你离开之后，我开始发现原来我是会伤害你的，不管我多么极力控制，也免不了那样的可悲的事情发生。之后我陷入了一次的周期复发中，情绪拉扯使我躯体麻木，唯有想你的时候还能感觉这颗心仍有一块地方属于我自己。**

**这间树屋，你打开左手边的柜子就能看到。我终于把它做出来了。我才不要留给什么狗屁世人了，他们未必懂得欣赏我的杰作。我要把它献给你，我最后的归宿，我最爱的人。**

**我这颗残破不堪的心做的最有意义的事情就是爱你。**

**我的戒指，请你记得帮我再次戴上。我不愿让它沾染一丝绝望，它是我的希望。只有戴着这枚戒指，我们才能在失散中找回彼此。我把这对戒指命名为“二十一分之三”，传说每个人的灵魂都有21克重，没有你之前，我的灵魂肯定不足21克，遇见你之后，我体会到了真正的爱，我变得完整了。至于为什么是3，因为这是我家的门牌号啊，所有难忘的可爱的值得珍藏的，都是查那巷三号的故事。**

**现在，这个故事要不得已落幕了。请带着我的树屋，带着二十一分之三，带着我的爱，带着留给你的一切，去实现你无限的可能。**

**有一句欠你的抱歉，未来，要当面讲给你听。**

**你唯一的二十一分之三 Off 绝笔**

Gun的眼泪滴在Off的泪痕上，晕开了上面的字迹，他在混乱中找来纸巾印干，“不可以，不可以消失。那是Off留给我的话。”Gun马上擦干眼泪，打开左边的柜子，树屋就在那里，枝藤缠绕的斜屋顶，有一个天窗开在上面。外壁是天然的木墙，每根木柱上都有精美的花纹。屋子只有一层，但是通过屋顶拉高室内的空间。

前门上雕有初学的时候刻过的未名花，Gun的眼泪已经开始断弦，当他看到上了棕漆的门牌时，再也忍不住放声痛哭。

“OffGun”，是他最后一节木雕课的作业。原来Off那时讲的不成文规定根本是在鬼扯。

挂着OffGun的门牌，那就是Off和Gun的树屋。Off都记在心上。

Gun用颤抖的手打开前门，他看到Off的戒指就放在空荡的客厅里。

他当下有个决定。

“我们回家了，Off。”Gun将一颗晶石放进树屋里。旁边有Off写给他的信。

浮生宫内。

真相大白。

阴阳相隔的木戒指依然有穿越生死的感应，羁绊着两个相互牵挂的灵魂。

辅官长老长叹一口气。

Off飘了五十五载的18克灵魂终于在记忆苏醒后回到21克。整个阎殿的寒气继而消失。Gun的木戒指经过阴阳秤的测量发现也是刚好3克，而他也回归了21克的正常质码。

“第三暝剩下的时间无多了，该去喝孟婆汤了吧。”辅官长老催促道。

“长老，我还有最后一事相求。”Gun心愿未了。“可否借木戒指一用？”

辅官长老挥挥衣袖，以示应允。

“Off，现在换你替我戴上戒指了。”Gun将满布皱纹的左手伸出去。

Off低头看着爱人老去的样子，含泪笑着点头，将木戒指圈进Gun的无名指里。

“我套住你了。”Off想起第一次帮Gun戴戒指时说过的话。

两人同时开口，

“下一辈子。”

——完——


	10. 番外

FM921电台 YOUTUBE LIVE

主持人：Ron男、Can女

Ron：欢迎各位收听今天的节目，我是Ron。

Can：Hello，大家好，我是Can。

Ron：Can，我们的节目也好久没有邀请cp上来做客了是吧，上一对cp是谁来着？

Can：是TayNew，你记得吗？N’Tay开场没多久就将我们新买的转椅坐烂了，整个人倒在N’New身上。

Ron：对！我想起来了！那天算是近距离见识到Tay的灾难体质了。

Can：TayNew这对打架夫夫真的很可爱~

Ron：哈哈哈确实是，引得我们导播室里的小姐姐们都惊叫连连。今天邀请来的cp相信大家也期待已久，电台官方ig上一po出他们上节目宣传微电影的消息，底下的评论留言就蹭蹭上涨。

Can：谢谢这么多热情的粉丝对我们节目的支持，下面请出今天的嘉宾OffGun还有电影的原著作者N’Tree。

OffGun和Tree进场。嘉宾主持人互相打招呼。“萨瓦迪krup~”“萨瓦迪ka~”

Ron：我们先请他们三个和听众朋友们打个招呼，来，N’Off。

Off：萨瓦迪krup P’Ron、P’Can，各位听众们，Off krup，非常高兴能再次上这个节目。

Can：好，轮到N’Gun~

Gun：P’Ron、P’Can好，大家好，我是Gun，我和Papii来了，十分想念大家~

Ron：N’Gun一直都这么可爱。下面请N’Tree来自我介绍一下。

Tree：P’Ron、P’Can好，大家好，我是这次改编电影的原著作者Tree ka，第一次上节目有点紧张，希望有什么说的不对的地方大家多多包容。

Can：N’Tree也不用太紧张哈，我们的节目比较轻松，要是口误也没关系，多漏点OffGun的幕后花絮就好了，哥哥姐姐罩你。

Gun：没有什么事情啦。（小小声）

演播室内众人笑。

Ron：好了接下来我们和主演聊聊这部电影的相关消息。

Can：开播这么久了我们还没介绍这部微电影的名字，就是——

OffGun：二十一分之三。

Ron：两位弟弟真的是很有默契，对了就是【二十一分之三】，请你们来各自介绍一下饰演的角色。

Off：在电影中我生在一个并不幸福的家庭里，患有躁郁症，我的木雕爱好技术精湛，一次意外救了Gun，机缘巧合之下我教他木雕，我们的故事就发展了。

Gun：Gun在里面饰演一个跟着单亲妈妈长大的男孩，妈妈给予他的爱很够，所以他安全感很足，对这个世界的包容力很旺盛，但也常受到欺负，后来Off救了他，之后怎么样发展大家可以去看我们的电影~

Ron：当时OffGun要翻拍au的消息引起了蛮大的轰动，为什么两位会想要拍这个剧本呢？

Off：事情是这样的，啊，让Gun说。

Gun：粉丝都知道，我会有看au的习惯，之前在“送你入睡”的节目我和Papii也有一起读过一部分，我们两个都觉得蛮好玩，蛮新奇的。后来我一直有关注粉丝写的文，他们写的东西脑洞都挺大的，有一些真的是出乎意料。然后有一天我看在这篇文，刚好P’X在旁边，他说他也看了，我们就讨论起这篇文。他说他脑子里有一些画面，感觉尝试着可以拍出来。

Off：对，然后P’X就联络了我，我就回去把文看了。这其实是一次挺大胆的尝试，好像从来没有明星尝试翻拍au，但实际上很多粉丝写的au故事真的出乎意料。

Can：Oiiiii~你们两个都把文读完了，我也有看过这篇，真的很火，而且很好看！你们看完之后对这篇文有什么想法？

Off：哈哈，作者就坐在我们旁边，你们可以采访一下她的灵感来源。

Tree：首先很谢谢大家的喜欢，写的时候真的没想到，后来会引起这么多讨论。刚开始我只是因为听了一句关于灵魂二十一克的歌词产生了共鸣，就萌生了关于前世因果的一些想法，故事大纲定下来后，就决定铆足劲写完这篇文。

Ron：你是怎么想到会甚至这样少有的人物性格？

Tree：我本身就是一个babii，一直有持续关注P’Off和P’Gun，他们处理工作都十分专业成熟，但是私下都有长不大的小孩那一面，我就在想，OffGun如果是别的超脱本身的极端性格会怎么样。我本身对精神疾病相关的社会问题比较关心，大多数精神疾病的发生除了先天遗传等因素，都跟原生家庭的相处状态有很大的关系，正所谓一念天堂一念地狱，所以我就构思了这样极端的人物经历和性格，希望把故事交代清楚的同时，还能引起读者一点点注意和思考。

Off：在读这个故事的过程中，我会去思考这样一个病症的人他们究竟承受了多大的精神负担。因为我读的时候就觉得很纠结了！现在抑郁症等相关精神疾病已经成为全球的常见疾病，我们必须引起重视。这个社会的生活节奏太快，人们的压力也是各种各样的，很容易生病了都不自知。

Gun：压力大的时候人确实比较容易紧张，更何况是精神生病的状态，人更难受了。Gun读的时候被木雕这个活动吸引，因为Gun本来就喜欢做一些手工，也还没试过木雕，读完做戒指那章就想去试试。再来比较打动我的是这个结局，不是传统意义上的happy ending。

Ron：确实，Covid19才平复没多久，人的精神健康状况也确实不容忽视。我们知道这部微电影刚刚杀青，你们是怎样进入这样复杂的角色当中？

Gun：Gun的角色演绎起来还是比较容易的，因为Gun本身就接受很多爱意，小时候一直受到爸爸妈妈的疼爱，也有N’Pim和N’Win的爱护，大楼里的哥哥姐姐，还有周围的朋友都对Gun很好，和Papii合作这么久了我们很容易就抓到爱情的默契，这和故事里的Gun有相似之处。主要就是突出Gun的坚韧这部分，在电影里会有新增的部分来体现。倒是Papii比较难入戏，哈哈哈。

Off：我呢，真的就很难入戏，我这个人生性比较乐观，喜欢将欢乐带给大家。这个剧本对我来说很有挑战性，我看了很多关于精神疾病演绎的电影，后来我想到Gun，他出演过《蓝色时分》，饰演过多重人格的精神障碍患者，我就向他取经学习，在workshop里互相交流，后面N’Tree，P’X和其他编剧都有来和我分析人物的性格。后来我想到自己将压力和烦恼压在心里的感觉，慢慢在里面找到共通之处去还原塑造主角，尽量突出躁郁症患者内心世界那份无助的孤独。

Gun：还有，能学到木雕也是十分有趣！

Off：Gun本来艺术细胞就很好，他已经学会设计雕花了，电影里他的那个作品，真的是他做的。我还不行，我对动手这方面不是很感兴趣。

Can：除了两个人一些的木雕对手戏之外，au里还有几场比较激烈的戏，电影版的话这个部分将怎样进行处理，会不会给babii们发点福利？

Off：哈哈哈哈就知道逃不过这个问题。这部分编剧有和N’Tree进行了相应的调整，大家会看到从爱情理论毕业之后的我们，走向成年人生活的表现。

Gun：大家可以看到Papii的肉肉。

导播室外众人：wow~

Ron：据我们所知，这部微电影是继上部【Love From Outta Space】的又一荧幕合作，再次拍微电影有什么感受？

Off：前一段时间我们刚结束了双人综艺“Mommy taste 2”的拍摄，所以其实这段时间我们天天见面。这次和上次的不同之处是，有一些场景需要切换，上次我们就在一个别墅里拍完。

Gun：我觉得拍电影挺好玩的，很感激有这次机会让我再拍到一个电影，我本身就很喜欢演电影。

Ron：OffGun在拍摄的时候有什么趣事给大家分享？

Off：Gun再一次扮小老头！那个妆就好像回到Dear Future Diary！

Gun：Papii！不要讲了！

Off：还是那么可爱啦，有精神！他演的很好~！如果是我未必会演的这么到位。

Gun：Papii穿鬼使的衣服，还有画的妆，就…居然有点帅？Papii之前拍过一个mv化过丧尸妆，跟现在这个有点像，但这个看上去更正常点。

Can：N’Tree呢？有没有什么想和大家分享一下？

Tree：太多了！但是很多都被导演组封了口！我说一个能讲的，就是我的ig快拍里发过的，P’Off和P’Gun一起躺在玄魇席那个镜头，他们是真的睡着了！那天我刚好去和编剧谈事情，在剧组围观了一下，看到这个场景，真的很可爱！导演喊CUT他们也没反应，可能是候场有点久了~连轴转也真的辛苦他们了~

Gun：其实那天我的Papii在比赛看谁能秒睡哈哈哈哈哈哈。

Off：我说我比较容易睡着，Gun不信，我们就在那里比赛。

Can：真不愧是OffGun啊哈哈哈哈。

Ron：还有一个问题也在网上引起了读者的讨论，这里想请N’Tree给大家解答一下，为什么故事里Off失忆之后会自称阿开？

Tree：很多人说到了答案，其实就是因为写的时候想到了爱理里面的Khai，那个角色真的让人很难忘记。

Ron：那和续集有关系吗？大家都想知道他们的下一世是什么。

Tree：暂时还没有想好下一世是什么，阿开这个名字是一个顺其自然的选择，也可能阿开是Off前一世的记忆吧，很多问题只有故事里面的主角才知道答案。

Can：N’Tree能分享一下自己的au真的被自己喜欢的偶像翻拍是什么感受吗？

Tree：我已经在屏幕后面尖叫过很多次了，第一次见到OffGun的时候手都是抖的。除了荣幸真的就是荣幸。知道消息的时候我都有连续去做功德，生怕自己的运气就这样用完了。

Gun：真的，我们第一次见她的时候，她没忍住尖叫了起来，那个声音真的和Papii有的一拼。

Off：我觉得她比我的大声，我耳膜都要破了。

Tree：对不起ka~

Can：谢谢N’Tree的分享，让我们更了解了这个故事的立意。希望你的au能有不错的点击率~

Tree：谢谢P’Can，谢谢P’Ron。

Ron：先请N’Tree下去休息一下。好的，接下来我们来听听OffGun为微电影演唱的这首主题曲【You Complete Me】，下节回来我们进入游戏环节！

播歌时间~~

Can：这首主题曲真的很感人呢，大家也不要忘了去Youtube上支持他们的MV呐~现在来到我们第二节的游戏时间~

Ron：今天我们要玩的游戏是“真心话大冒险”，这次的真心话和大冒险我们是从babii的留言中抽取的，分别各有4个，OffGun两人进行4轮的猜拳定胜负，赢的人为输的人选择一个游戏，输的人要执行。

Can：好，准备猜拳~

Gun：要赢Papii！

Off：啊，来~

第一局：

Gun出剪，Off出包。

Ron：N’Gun要为Off选择什么呢？

Gun：Gun想给Papii选……真心话吧！

Can：好，今天第一个真心话，是来自这位名叫Babiiopening的粉丝，她问：“请问二位看到au里面亲热戏，脑子里有什么想法？”

Off：疯了，你们也太会挑问题了吧？

Ron：Off，好好回答，这是真心话。

Gun：Papii，我也想知道~

Off：你不是知道吗？（小小声）这个问题啊（音量提高），我觉得那些描写我也未必能完全做到，但是，Gun抱着我脖子亲那个，你们是不是有望远镜偷窥？

Gun：吼！Papii！是问你问题！干嘛提Gun？

Off：我回答了啊！

Can：Off确实是回答了一个众人皆知的答案。

导播室：大笑~

Ron：好，下一局~预备~

Off以包胜Gun的锤。

Gun：Papii~~~

Off：你说你想要什么啦~

Ron：诶诶诶，你们这样违反规则！

Off：他选什么我就选什么，随他。

Can：为什么我觉得有被秀到？

Gun：Gun想Papii选真心话。

Off：那就真心话。

Ron：这题提问的粉丝名叫TayNew is real，这粉丝是不是走错片场了哈？好，不重要哈，问题是：下辈子想以什么身份认识对方？

Gun：这个问题Gun在拍戏时有想过，想来想去Gun还是想成为Papii的家人。因为我们一起合作这么久了，Papii一直很照顾我，关心我，我们彼此离不开啊。

Off：总算是有点良心啊。

Gun：而且Papii会给我买我想要的！对不对啊Papii？

Off：我就知道你打着个小算盘！

Can：我也想要一个给我买买买的Papii啊！

导播室：谁说不想呢！

Can：好啦，我们的游戏进行到一半啦，还没有人选大冒险呢~

Ron：来准备~开始！

Gun再以剪刀拿下一局。

Can：N’Gun，大冒险还没人选过呢~

Gun：嘿嘿，那就选~~真心话吧~

Off：不愧是Gun。

Ron：我们要尊重来宾的意愿哈，Babii shark dododo提问：请说出新作中你最喜欢对方的三个场景或者打动你的点。

Off：我想想啊，我最喜欢Gun无条件的爱我，我最喜欢他和我交换戒指，emm，还差一个，我最喜欢他喂我吃面。对，够三个了吧？

Can：不愧是N’Off，忍了大半个节目终于忍不住了。

Ron：诶咦~所以你们什么时候交换戒指？

Gun：大家去看电影就知道了！

Ron：真的是个小机灵鬼。

导播室：嗐！！

Ron：进入最后一次选择啦，你们先猜拳决出胜负，再和我们其中一个主持人猜拳，如果赢了主持人，就可以为对方选择一项，输了的话，主持人要为你们两个选择惩罚。

Off：我看就是想大冒险嘛。

Ron：来来来~

Gun赢下第三分。

Off：我派出我的小福星Gun~

Ron：我们这边Can出站。预备~

Can不负众望。

Gun：诶！Papii！

Off：凡事留一线，日后好相见~

Can：啊，我们今天的大冒险是：重现电台之吻~

Off：早就猜到了。

Gun：呜呜。

Ron：啊，你们要还原电影的场景呐，Off要在背后抱着Gun，之后复述台词：“心跳可以不要那么大声，我都听见了”，然后再吻过去哈。

Can：来吧！我们节目的时间快到了~

Off：那就对了，亲爱的观众朋友…

Ron：Off！来，愿赌服输~

该来的还是躲不过。

Off从背后抱着Gun。

Off：准备好了吗？

Gun：Papii！你不要看着我笑！

Off：啊，好好，你说123.

Gun：1-2-3~

Off：心跳可以不要那么大声，我都听见了。

Off原地不动，等着Gun转头对望，Gun的唇慢慢靠近Off的脸，轻轻碰到之后又打算迅速离开，但这次Off没有打算让Gun逃，他握着Gun的手，往他退后的方向前进，用力的在他唇上亲了一下。

“啾——！”干脆又清亮。

直播间+导播室：哇啊啊啊！！！！！（一片混乱）作者Tree的高分贝尖叫冲进直播间。

Ron：不好意思各位听众，刚刚场面出现了一点混乱，咳咳，现在我们来为今天的节目做ending~

Can：首先请我们的Gun.

沉默。

Can：Gun？好的，我们让Gun先缓一缓，我们先请Off。

Off：请大家一定要多多支持我们的准备上映的微电影【二十一分之三】，希望大家看完以后有所深思，多给予身边人关怀和问候。在困境中挣扎的朋友能及时向身边人求助，不要做让自己后悔的事情，祝愿大家一切顺利平安。

Ron：Off说的很对啊，要珍惜生命，及时自救。下面的时间交给Gun，Gun来说说~

Gun：咳，好，谢谢babii对OffGun一如既往的支持，这部作品我们都有很大的突破，想让大家能看到不一样的OffGun，希望大家能感受我们的诚意，嗯，对，谢谢大家。

Can：嗯，我们的【二十一分之三】将会在下星期公布具体的上映时间，到时候大家要多留意相关的资讯，去电影院一起见证OffGun的改变~

Ron：今天的节目就到这里了，恭喜babii收获美满的一天~下期嘉宾我们会邀请谁呢？敬请期待~

众：谢谢大家，byebye~

全文完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：  
> 真的是铆足了劲完成了这一篇au。它对我来说意义非凡。  
> 感谢坚持将脑洞产出的自己，也感谢我的网友TayNew is real（好友列表里真的有这号人物55555+）  
> 感谢看到最后支持我的的读者！  
> 一些想说的话夹杂着私货放在了番外里，希望大家能原谅我这个小小的私心吧XD  
> 心理健康这件事真的很重要，真诚的期盼大家能多倾听自己心里的声音，健康顺遂。  
> 欢迎小伙伴一起来友好讨论这个故事呀~想听到读者们的意见和想法！  
> 切磋和讨论对于下一个产出非常重要！拜托大家了！  
> 当然，我想自己的au被正主翻拍这件事应该是所有写手的心愿~  
> 愿我们早日美梦成真~
> 
> 最后，OffGun is real~！爱你们~


End file.
